What teens want
by Boumbadaboum
Summary: Retour sur les vies et les problèmes de toutes ces filles qui ont, un jour, croisé le chemin des maintenant célèbre Maraudeurs. Reviews please
1. Prologue

Prologue d'une nouvelle fiction, je ne vais pas vous faire tout un speech, juste le discours habituel :

_Disclaimer : __La plupart des personnages, des lieux et l'histoire de fond ne sont pas à moi mais à JKR, je ne touche pas un seul centime sur l'écriture._

_Résumé : Poudlard est une école de magie certes mais il ne faut tout de même pas oublier que, comme n'importe qu'elle école, elle abritent des adolescents et la vie des ado n'est pas toujours rose. Ce récit nous confronte à la drogue, aux trahisons, aux fêtes, aux préjugés, à l'amour, à la violence, à la guerre et à tout ce qui fait la vie des jeunes de cette époque._

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu, bonne lecture :

Edit du 28 aout : Eliza a en fait 17 ans et est en septième année.

* * *

**PROLOGUE : MISE EN CONDITION**

Je ne sais pas si tout le monde est déjà passé par là, la peur de grandir, la peur du monde qui nous entoure, l'envie de redevenir et de rester un enfant indéfiniment. Ne pas connaître la mort, les problèmes d'argent, de santé, les peines de cœur, être et rester ignorant de ces choses là. Aujourd'hui je suis ce qu'on appel en plein dans l'âge ingrat, l'âge des changements et des remises en question. Le moment où on voudrait partir, être seul mais sans laisser totalement les autres, le moment où on déteste nos parents mais où on les aime en même temps, le moment où on a besoin d'eux mais où on ne le reconnaît pas. Tout ça pour dire, j'ai dix-sept ans. Nous sommes en octobre, je suis en plein dans ma dernière année dans la grande et réputée école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Que je vous explique un peu comment marche ce collège, des élèves de sang pur, de sang mêlés ou nés moldus, de onze à dix-huit ans, sont répartis dans quatre « maisons ».

Il y a Serdaigle, la où vont les érudits, ceux qui veulent apprendre et ceux qui ont des facilités dans le domaine des études. Il y a Serpentard aussi, vont là bas les ambitieux et les rusés mais avec le temps cette maison a acquis une sale réputation, on dit les serpentards cruels et adepte de magie noire, je veux bien croire qu'il y en ai quelques uns, mais certainement pas tous ! Bien sur, si les vert et argent sont les méchants, il faut bien des gentils, à Poudlard, les gentils ce sont les Gryffondors, les courageux et braves, mais comme je n'aime pas décrire les choses toutes noires ou toutes blanches, je dois vous avertir que les rouge et or sont certainement les plus prétentieux de toute l'école.

Pour vous faire un portrait du Gryffondor type, je prendrai James Potter, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, membre du très célèbre groupe des « Maraudeurs » derrière des petites lunettes ronde se trouvent des yeux marrons pétillant et tout en haut de son mètre quatre-vingt s'étale une tignasse couleur chocolat savamment décoiffée. Cet individu, passe la majeur partie de son temps à faire des blagues stupides et parfois même méchantes aux Serpentards, l'autre partie de son temps libre et destiné à la poursuite de son « âme sœur » Lily Evans. Bien sur je ne peux parler de James Potter sans parler de ses meilleurs amis, le magnifique Sirius Black, don juan de son état, bien entendu ridiculement canon avec ses cheveux noirs légèrement trop longs, sa musculature parfaite de batteur, ses yeux gris acier, enfin vous voyez le truc quoi ! Presque frère de Potter ils font toutes les conneries possibles et imaginables ensembles, je ne sais pas si James se rend compte que c'est ça qui lui fait perdre des points auprès de sa rousse. Passons maintenant à l'intello de la petite bande, Remus Lupin, intello et préfet, il a toujours un air mystérieux et fatigué, des cheveux et des yeux dorés généralement caché derrière je ne sais quel bouquin ennuyeux, de fines cicatrice sur les bras et certainement ailleurs aussi mais ça je n'ai pas été vérifier ! Au fond, moi je pense qu'il se croit supérieur aux autres pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et malgré son rôle de préfet il n'empêche jamais les bêtises de ses amis, à quoi bon lui avoir donné l'insigne ? Enfin bref, pour être méticuleuse dans mon travail je dois vous présenter Peter Pettigrow, personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi il traine avec les Maraudeurs, à première vu ce garçon pas très grand et un peu enrobé n'a absolument rien exceptionnel mais qui sait, peut être son apparence cache-t-elle quelque chose de beaucoup plus fabuleux.

Après la jolie description que je vous ai faite des quatre zozos vous allez penser « Encore une de celles qui fait style de détester les Maraudeurs mais qui va quand même finir avec l'un d'eux à la fin ! » Et bien non, détrompez vous, je ne déteste pas les Maraudeurs, je ne suis pas non plus une vraie groupie, disons que j'aimerai qu'il me remarque, moi plus qu'une autre parce qu'ils sont vraiment cool et populaire et en plus de ça, ils organisent des fêtes du tonnerre ! Mais ils ne me connaissent pas, enfin de vue certainement, comme tout le monde, mais pas plus que ça.

Bref, pour finir cette rapide présentation de ma merveilleuse école, je dois vous parler de la maison poubelle comme certains l'appel, Pousouffle, là bas sont réunis les élèves loyaux et fidèles. C'est vague bien sur mais je crois que c'est fait exprès, quand le Choixpeau ne sait pas ou mettre un bambin, il l'envoi à Poufsouffle, mais bon, ils sont pas méchants.

Moi, je suis à Serdaigle, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, je n'aime pas travailler, mais j'ai certaines facilités et si je me bougeais un tant soit peu les fesses je pourrai avoir de bons résultats, mais j'ai pas envie.

Voilà, maintenant vous me connaissez un peu mieux, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis en septième année à Serdaigle.

Comme presque tout le monde, j'ai une famille aussi, un père d'origine pure qui a renié les siens pour se marier avec ma mère, une moldu, une vie de famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal dans un petit pavillon de la banlieue londonienne.

Ah, et j'ai une sœur aussi, fausse jumelle, elle s'appelle Angeline, la fille parfaite je crois, elle est intelligente, d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité rare, tout le monde l'aime beaucoup. Moi j'ai parfois envie de l'étrangler.

Nous avons été très proches à une époque, jusqu'à nos douze ans environ, après est né dans mon cœur un sentiment de jalousie et de colère envers elle. Aujourd'hui, je fais juste comme si elle n'existait pas, ce qui n'est pas des plus facile étant donné qu'elle partage mon dortoir.

Angeline a le don de se faire des amis extrêmement facilement grâce à sa gentillesse et elle est aussi aimée des professeurs et des adultes en général grâce à sa discrétion et à sa serviabilité, n'ayant pas un physique hors du commun et elle n'attire ni jalousie ni moqueries, Angeline est une fille banale, mais banale bien. Moi à côté je suis banale aussi, mais banale moins bien. Je n'attire pas franchement la sympathie, je ne suis pas sans amis, non, mais je ne suis pas avenante. Cela ne vient sans doute pas du physique, je veux dire je ressemble quand même pas mal à ma sœur, les mêmes cheveux marrons bien que les miens soient un peu plus longs, les mêmes yeux noisettes, la même taille et corpulence moyenne, mon nez est plus petit et plus en trompette que celui d'Angeline qui est droit, mais ce n'est certainement pas ça qui repousse les gens quand même !

Enfin voilà, je crois que maintenant vous me connaissez assez pour entrer dans ma vie, et au fait, je m'appelle Eliza, Eliza Prince, et mon histoire, c'est celle de toute une génération.

Je me souviens encore du jour de ma répartition, comme tous les autres bambins j'étais terrorisée. En effet, il existait et existe toujours un espèce de pacte qui interdit à tout élèves de Poudlard de révéler aux plus jeunes la nature de la répartition. On fait miroiter dans les têtes des enfants des images de combats féroces, de sortilèges dangereux, c'est pourquoi, quand on arrive en face de ce vieux chapeau miteux et qu'il nous chante sa chanson, on est pour le moins rassuré, voir même déçu pour certains qui se sont entrainé à la bataille pendant une grande partie des vacances.

A l'époque ma sœur et moi étions proches, très proches, inséparables et malgré nos différences physique il arrivait souvent qu'on nous confonde, il faut dire que nous faisions tout pour cela. Les mêmes vêtements, la même coiffure, les mêmes expressions, tout pareil, ceci a bien changé depuis. Tout ça pour dire qu'à l'époque je n'imaginais pas être séparé d'Angeline, nous devions absolument tomber dans la même maison, ce que je regrette maintenant. Madame McGonagall avait appelé Angeline Prince, elle avait marché d'un pas hésitant jusqu'au Choixpeau et l'avait coiffé, presque immédiatement celui-ci avait crié « Serdaigle ». J'avoue avoir été déçu, je savais bien, même à l'époque, que Serdaigle était la maison des élèves doués, travailleurs et patients, des adjectifs qui ne me correspondaient pas vraiment. Après avoir entendu mon nom, j'avais moi aussi rejoint le Choixpeau, essayant comme toujours de ne pas paraître intimidée, marchant le menton relevé et le regard froid. Après avoir posé la vieille coiffe sur ma tête, j'avais attendu qu'elle prenne la parole _« Je vois une jeune fille rusée et ambitieuse qui ne s'embarrasse pas de sentiments »_ m'avait il dit. Il faut bien reconnaître qu'à l'époque je n'avais pas compris, comme tout enfant de onze ans, j'avais des sentiments profonds pour ma famille et mes amis. Mais aujourd'hui, avec un certain recul, je me rends compte que ces sentiments là se sont plus ou mois effacés, laissant place à de l'indifférence, parfois même du mépris. Enfin bref, après cette déclaration du Choixpeau, je ne savais pas vraiment s'il fallait que je réponde, ou juste que j'attende qu'il reprenne, j'avais opté pour la deuxième solution et il avait déclaré _« Tu auras certainement quelques facilité dans les matières que tu étudieras et ton caractère n'étant pas totalement forgé, j'espère que t'envoyer à Serdaigle atténuera un peu les choses. »_ C'est ainsi, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, que je mettais retrouvé avec ma sœur, dans la maison des érudits.

Mais tout ça c'est passé il y a bien longtemps maintenant.

* * *

Voila, fin du prologue. Le reste de l'histoire sera racontée au point de vue omniscient et non plus interne. Je ne sais pas quand je publierai la suite mais si vous avez des remarques, des critiques ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je suis preneuse et je vous répondrais avec plaisir.

**Bécots !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une découverte

Discours habituel : _A part les personnages qui vous sont inconnus, rien est à moi, tout appartient à JKR. Je ne touche aucune rémunération quand à l'écriture (qui paierai pour ça ?) _

Note du début par l'auteur :**Je n'écris pas cette histoire dans le but de donner des leçons aux lecteurs, si j'écris c'est parce que, je me dis que peut-être certains d'entre vous pourrez, tout comme moi, s'identifier à certains des personnages que j'ai crée. Si parfois vous avez peur de grandir, si vous vous sentez perdu, si vous aimeriez vous révéler tel que vous êtes vraiment, si vous vous êtes mis dans une situation dangereuse sans pouvoir en sortir, s'il vous arrive de perdre un peu pied, et bien vous pouvez vous reconnaitre dans certains de mes personnages et rien ne me ferez plus plaisir.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1 : UNE DECOUVERTE**

Sirius Black n'avait jamais aimé les cours théoriques, il était un homme d'action et resté planté sur une chaise à prendre des notes pendant deux heures n'était pas son truc du tout. C'est pourquoi, depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant, il avait totalement décroché du cours de métamorphose qui l'ennuyait profondément. Il était totalement hypnotisé par une toute petite chose brillante, son cerveau était totalement déconnecté, il ne pensait plus à rien, et son regard restait fixé sur un bracelet. Un bracelet en argent, ou en or blanc plutôt, une chaine toute simple avec quelques petites breloques, une couronne, une étoile, et d'autres qu'ils n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Si on lui avait demandé, Sirius n'aurait pas su décrire la personne qui portait ce bijoux, il ne la voyait pas, a part ce bracelet il ne voyait plus rien.

« - Hé Patmol, qu'est ce que tu regardes ? »

James Potter, lui non plus n'aimait pas les cours théoriques. Pour passer le temps il se contentait de faire des petits dessins, le plus souvent des vifs d'or ou bien il écrivait partout les simples lettres « LE » qu'il entrecroisaient souvent avec des « JP ». Mais aujourd'hui il avait remarqué l'absence de son presque frère, il avait essayé de suivre son regard sans succès, c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait interrogé, par simple curiosité et envie de parler.

« - Rien. Répondit Sirius en sortant de sa rêverie.

- Allé, t'étais en train de mater la fille la bas !

- Non, en fait c'est son bracelet, j'ai buggé dessus je crois.

- Ah... Soupira James déçu de ne pouvoir taquiner son meilleur ami plus longtemps.

- Elle est bizarre cette fille. »

Remus Lupin ne qualifiait les gens de « bizarre » que très rarement, un lycanthrope ne peut se permettre de juger les autres facilement. C'est en partie pour cela que son intervention dans la conversation de ses deux amis intéressa fortement les jeunes hommes. James lui demanda pourquoi et Remus partit dans une des explications dont lui seul avait le secret. Il dit que cette fille, avait toujours un air supérieur sur le visage et quand quelqu'un lui adressait la parole, elle haussait les sourcils d'une certaine façon, comme si quoique l'on puisse lui dire ça ne pourrait l'intéresser.

Sa condition de loup garou avait appris à Lupin à ne pas juger les gens sur les apparences, mais cette Serdaigle n'inspirait pas la sympathie, même chez lui, alors il avait essayé, lors des années précédentes de savoir pourquoi, sans pour autant prendre la peine de lui parler. Cette jeune femme lui avait paru froide et égoïste, il l'avait entendu quelque fois parler à ses amies, elle leurs avait très bien montré sa supériorité, et son détachement. C'était un comportement que Remus ne comprenait pas, lui qui avait tant de fois rêver avoir des amis fidèles qui le comprendrait maintenant en avait, et il ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait les blesser ou leurs porter préjudices, alors pourquoi cette fille se montrait elle si cassante avec des gens qu'elle était sensée apprécier ?

« - En fait, elle me fait penser à ta cousine Sirius. Reprit le lycanthrope.

- La quelle ?

- Bellatrix. »

Dire que Sirius n'aimait pas Bellatrix aurait été un euphémisme, tout chez sa cousine le dégoutait, ses expressions, son air hautain, sa manière de parler et surtout ses idées. Mais il était vrai qu'en regardant un peu plus profondément la jeune fille au bracelet, on pouvait trouver chez elle quelques ressemblances avec Bellatrix. Sa manière de tenir son menton relevé, son regard froid qui montrait clairement son ennui et sa croyance d'être quelqu'un de supérieur, le rictus moqueur qui parfois s'installait sur son visage, et bien qu'il ne puisse l'entendre, Sirius aurait juré que sa voix était comme celle de sa cousine haut perché et trainante.

Cette jeune fille n'était pas le genre avec qui on était amie.

Le cours passa, sans autres incidents notables, James reprit ses dessins, Remus ses notes et Sirius replongea dans ses pensées qui tournaient principalement autour du championnat de Quidditch, de sa famille qu'il avait fuit pendant l'été et d'Ivana Moscovitch, une Serdaigle qui se trouvait juste en face de lui et qui ne cessait de lui faire des clins d'œil et des sourires aguicheurs.

La cloche retentit, les Maraudeurs se levèrent comme un seul homme. Derrière lui, Sirius entendit une voix claquer, un simple « Tu viens. » sec. Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre, encore moins une question, une simple constatation. La personne qui avait dit ça savait que l'autre allait venir de toutes façons. Le jeune homme se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec la fille au bracelet, il pu, quelques secondes l'observer de près. Des cheveux foncés lui tombaient sur les épaules, des yeux marrons clairs, pétillant, un petit nez légèrement retroussé, quelques taches de rousseur, des joues légèrement rebondies et des fossettes, elle avait un visage d'enfant, oui c'était ça, un enfant que l'on aurait forcé à grandir trop vite.

« - Tu comptes rester au milieu . »

Ce n'était encore pas une question, ni un reproche, une espèce de constatation, comme s'il pouvait rester au milieu sans que ça la dérange vraiment, comme si elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Sa voix n'était pas vraiment comme l'avait imaginé Sirius, son ton était sec bien sur, mais en étant plus attentif on pouvait percevoir quelques accents doux. S'écartant de la porte, le jeune Black laissa passer la jeune femme et son amie. Une grande fille aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, des traits fins, presque aristocratique, malgré son air hautain, elle n'intimidait pas au tant que la fille au bracelet.

« - Bon Siriusounet tu viens ? »

Interrompu dans ses pensées par son meilleur ami, le jeune homme rejoignit ses copains et finit par occulter la fille et le bracelet de son esprit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eliza tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette magique comme elle l'appelait, elle n'aimait pas dire « joint » ou même « pétard » elle trouvait ça vulgaire. A côté d'elle, Ivana et Cathy se disputaient, apparemment Ivana avait ramener un garçon dans le dortoir et cela ne plaisait pas à Cathy, la petite prude.

« - Je te ferai dire qu'on partage ce dortoir ! Tu ne peux pas ramener qui tu veux !

- Cathy chérie tu es juste jalouse !

- Jalouse de toi ? Tu rigoles j'espère, je ne veux pas ressembler à une salope moi ! »

Il est vrai que si on avait dû ranger Ivana dans une catégorie, « trainée » lui aurait bien était. Elle avait le physique des filles de l'est, attirante avec ses long cheveux blonds, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, et sa peau clair, de plus sa réputation de fille facile n'était plus à faire et attirait pas mal de jeunes adolescents pleins d'hormones. A côté Cathy faisait pale figure, environ une tête de moins que la russe, des cheveux hésitant entre le blond et le roux retenu en un chignon stricte, des yeux de couleur non décidé entre le vert et le marron, pas repoussante, mais sa réputation de petite coincée ne l'aidait pas.

Assise sur son lit, Angeline contemplait les deux scènes qui se jouaient sous ses yeux, d'un côté sa meilleure amie et Ivana qui se disputaient, de l'autre côté sa sœur et Abbey qui se défonçaient, tout ça avait un goût de déjà vu.

« - Wouah, si je lève mes pieds comme ça, c'est comme si je marchais au plafond ! C'est bath ! »

Quand elle avait fumé, Abbey Lyons perdait toute la classe rattachée à sa famille. Ses yeux noirs étaient rougis et trop ouverts, un sourire béat s'étalait sur son visage d'habitude impassible et ses propos étaient pour le moins incohérents.

« - Wouh ! J'ai faillit tomber du ciel ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les Maraudeurs se promenaient tranquillement dans le château, le couvre feu n'étant pas encore passé ils ne pouvaient se faire réprimander, ce qui les changeaient agréablement de d'habitude. Ils étaient en train de rire d'une des dernières âneries de James quand Sirius vit cette petite chose brillante par terre, intrigué, il se baissa et ramassa le bracelet qu'il avait reluqué presque un quart d'heure le matin même.

« - C'est quoi ça ?

- Un bracelet Jamesie.

- Il est joli, mais c'est pas du tout mon style ! Déclara le jeune Potter avec une voie aigu, ce qui déclencha les rires de ses amis.

- C'est à la fille que Remus n'aime pas, je l'ai vu en métamorphose !

- C'est pas que je l'aime pas ! Se défendit le lycanthrope, c'est juste que je la trouve un peu antipathique.

- Ouais, et bah il va quand même falloir lui ramener !

- Et pourquoi ? On n'a qu'a le laisser là !

- Non Peter, on est des gentils nous, on va lui ramener. »

Après avoir pris cette décision qu'ils pensaient pour la plupart bonne, ils retournèrent à leur salle commune, en essayant d'éviter le vieux concierge qui n'hésiterait pas à les accuser d'avoir mis des Bombamouss dans le couloir du cinquième. Ce qu'ils avaient bien entendu fait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eliza Prince n'était pas spécialement du matin, mais comme elle n'était pas vraiment de l'après-midi ou du soir non plus, personne ne l'avait vraiment remarqué. C'était donc pas vraiment réveillé que la jeune femme descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. L'arrivée de la jeune fille en compagnie de sa meilleure amie dans la grande salle passa plutôt inaperçu, comme d'habitude, de toutes façons pourquoi l'aurait on remarqué ? Abbey donna un léger coup de coude à Eliza et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la table des Gryffondors, où se trouvait une autre de leur amie, Selena Johnson. Les trois filles s'étaient liées il y a de ça un moment, en fait, Eliza s'était rapproché de Selena avant Abbey.

Tout ça remonte à leur deuxième année d'étude, Eliza commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter sa sœur et elle avait rencontré Selena en cours de métamorphose, la jeune fille lui avait plu. Leur intérêt commun pour les moqueries et piques en tout genre les avaient rapproché et c'est un jour froid de décembre qu'elles s'en prirent à Abbey. Au détour d'un couloir, les deux petites pestes qu'étaient Selena et Eliza à l'époque, s'en étaient prise à cette fille de Serdaigle un peu nunuche qui partageait le dortoir des sœurs Prince. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que la nunuche en question les avait entendu, quelle fut donc leur surprise quand celle-ci vint les voir :

« - Vous vous croyez malignes à me juger hein ! Bah vous savez quoi, je vous en veux même pas, j'arrête pas de penser du mal de vous deux moi aussi. Toi, avait elle dit en désignant Selena, je trouve que t'es une grosse vache et en plus t'as un rire de cochon et toi, avait elle continué en regardant Eliza, t'es qu'une petite pouf qui pète plus haut que ses fesses. »

Qui aurait cru que cette déclaration signerait les débuts d'une grande amitié entre les filles ? Une amitié basée sur les moqueries et les jugements des autres.

« - Sélé ça va ? »

Non, de toutes évidences la petite Johnson n'allait pas bien, depuis quelques temps déjà la jeune fille était tombée, sous les yeux de ses amies, dans une addiction dangereuse. Pour rigoler et tester leurs limites, pendant l'été les trois jeunes femmes avaient essayé le philtre "Bath" la légende disait que ce philtre avait été inventé par un ancien élève de Poudlard, une personne qui aimait faire des mélanges, et c'est ainsi, en mélangeant de façon méticuleuse un philtre calmant, avec un philtre de paix et un philtre d'embrouille qu'était né la potion bath. Les effets étaient plutôt amusants, une espèce d'euphorie, de détente, on avait parfois même l'impression d'avoir des visions, des flash, mais ce philtre restait dangereux. Eliza et Abbey le savaient bien, c'étaient pour cela qu'elles étaient restées raisonnable mais Selena, elle, ne craignait pas le danger, ce n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, elle continua à en boire, de plus en plus, et les effets secondaires ont pointé le bout de leurs nez. Tout d'abord la dépendance et le besoin d'en prendre toujours plus, le corps s'étant plus ou moins habitué à la mixture, il en fallait plus pour ressentir les mêmes effets qu'au début, et puis l'insomnie aussi, une espèce d'hyperactivité, les sautes d'humeurs et l'agressivité envers les autres et parfois même soi même. Au fond, Selena savait très bien qu'elle avait un problème, mais elle aimait tellement ces moments où elle se sentait bien et détendue qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en sortir. Et puis ces amies ne pouvaient ou plutôt ne savaient pas l'aider, leur amitié était forte bien sur, mais pas au point de la soutenir comme il l'aurait fallu. Elles étaient soudées, et elles s'adoraient bien entendu, mais la bonne vieille règle du « chacun pour soi » rester effective. Alors elles voyaient jours après jours leur amie sombrer de plus en plus, s'éloignant toujours plus de la guérison, elles la recueillaient souvent en douce dans leur dortoir quand, après une dose trop importante, quand Selena n'était plus capable de rien, elles la couvraient quand elles faisaient des malaises et ne pouvait aller en cours, elles étaient là pour elle, à leur façon.

* * *

**J'ai posté ce chapitre très rapidement pour que vous puissiez commencer à vous faire une idée du genre de fic que ce sera, la suite n'arrivera normalement pas avant septembre, mais qui sait, si j'ai pleins de reviews, peut-être que ça viendra plus vite ;) **(Non je ne vous mets pas la pression, ou êtes vous allé pêcher ça ?)

**Bécots et merci à tous**

**Boumbadaboum **


	3. Chapitre 2 : Liens familiaux

**Bonjour ou bonsoir cher tout le monde,**

**Comme promis, le deuxième chapitre arrive, et je dois vous dire que je me suis démenée pour le finir aujourd'hui. C'est un petit cadeau pour tout ceux qui reprennent les cours demain ! **

**Avant de vous laisser lire, je voudrai remercier toutes celles qui m'ont mis une petite review, ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère en avoir pleins d'autre.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 2 : LIENS FAMILIAUX**

Les Maraudeurs étaient arrivés tôt pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, en fait, comme à chaque rentrée, ils avaient passé une nuit blanche, à se raconter leurs vacances, planifier leurs prochaines bêtises, manger des sucreries, et toutes sortes d'autre choses. Ils étaient donc arrivé parmi les premiers, fatigués mais heureux de s'être retrouvés.

Remus Lupin se servit des pancakes et comme à son habitude se mit à observer les gens qui l'entouraient. C'était un de ses passe-temps favori, il aimait essayer de découvrir ce que cachaient les autres derrières leurs sourires, leurs bouquins, leurs longs cheveux. Tout le monde a ses secrets, plus ou moins importants bien entendu, mais il y a toujours quelque chose que l'on cache car cela nous fait honte, ou bien parce qu'on en a peur. Et ce que Remus trouvait amusant, c'était que le petit truc que l'on cache aux autres révèle souvent bien plus ce que l'on est, que tout ce que l'on montre.

Alors il était là assis, à regarder July White essayant d'attirer l'attention de Jack Spencer dont elle était secrètement amoureuse depuis deux ans et ce même Jack Spencer qui voulait tordre sa petite cuillère avec la force de son esprit, et puis, pas très loin de lui il pouvait voir Selena Johnson. Une fille de sa classe qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant, il faut dire que les seuls contacts avec la gente féminines qu'il avait été Lily Evans, de par l'attachement de James et son rôle de préfet et puis il y avait celles avec qui sortaient Sirius et James parfois, généralement elles venaient manger avec eux deux ou trois jours et puis après c'était fini. Mais cette Selena, Sirius n'était jamais sorti avec, James non plus et encore moins Peter, pourtant pas repoussante, avec ses cheveux blond au carré, sa peau clair, ses lèvres charnues et son corps harmonieux bien qu'un peu rond. Remus n'avait donc jamais porté plus d'attention que ça à cette fille, avant. Mais depuis quelques jours le lycanthrope s'interrogeait, la jeune femme semblait toujours fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur, il avait tout d'abord pensait à une peine de cœur, principal tourment des adolescentes, mais il avait abandonné cette idée, le problème semblait plus profond. Il finirait par le savoir et peut-être même pourrait il l'aider ? En effet ces amies ne paraissaient pas vraiment compétente dans ce genre là, en même temps Remus ne pouvait être vraiment objectif quand il était question d'Eliza Prince.

En parlant d'elle, sa sœur venait de faire son apparition, le jeune préfet avait toujours eu quelques affinités avec Angeline, elle était gentille et un peu timide, c'était majoritairement pour cela qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis. Ils leurs arrivaient parfois d'échanger quelques mots au détour d'un couloir ou à la bibliothèque mais leurs rapports n'allaient pas plus loin. Mais encore une fois, Remus était intrigué, sous ses airs de fille gentille et gaie se cachait quelque chose. Une espèce de tristesse et de solitude qui réapparaissait parfois dans ses yeux, quelque chose de profond et d'inavoué.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius savait, grâce à Ivana, que les Serdaigles avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal pendant que lui avait étude, il se décida donc à aller rendre le bracelet à la fille au bracelet, Eliza de son prénom, à la sortie de leur cours. Il attendit patiemment quelques minutes que la cloche sonne et que la jeune fille sorte, n'oubliant pas de faire quelques sourire et quelques clins d'œil par ci par là.

« - Hey, Eliza c'est ça ? »

L'adolescente leva les yeux vers lui et comme l'avait dit Remus, haussa légèrement les sourcils, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était sans aucun doute en train de lui faire perdre son temps.

« - J'ai trouvé ça par terre, je crois que c'est à toi. Continua le jeune homme. »

La jeune fille contempla le bracelet quelques secondes, puis leva son poignet droit au niveau des yeux du jeune Black, pour qu'il puisse constater par lui même que son bijou y était déjà accroché.

« - Ce n'est de toutes évidences pas le mien, répondit elle sèchement, mais je pense savoir à qui il appartient, donne le moi.

- Qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance, ça se trouve tu vas le vendre ! »

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à savoir si Sirius tentait une blague ou s'il était sérieux, elle scruta son visage quelques instants et l'intensité du regard du jeune homme ne faiblit pas sous ses yeux, elle reprit calmement :

« - Et bien, tu n'auras qu'a mettre une affiche pour découvrir à qui est ce mystérieux bracelet, j'ai de toutes façons, autre choses à faire.

- Bon, d'accord, je te le passe, mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai pas envie de le garder !

- Tu voyais d'autres raisons ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre la jeune fille attrapa le bijou et se détourna, au fond elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt contente d'avoir parler à Sirius Black, mais elle se reprit rapidement et se traita mentalement de stupide groupie.

Eliza marchait vivement pour ne pas arriver en retard à son cours, Sirius lui avait fait perdre pas mal de temps avec son babillage, après être entrer rapidement dans sa salle, la jeune fille s'assit aux côtés d'Abbey et jeta le bracelet dans son sac. Effectivement, elle savait à qui il appartenait, elle le savait même très bien, ce bijou était le même que le sien, on les avait offert à sa sœur et à elle même lors de leur quatorzième anniversaire. Angeline devait être paniquée à l'idée d'avoir perdu ce précieux présent, cette pensée fit sourire Eliza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius allait arriver en retard pour son cours de sortilèges s'il ne se dépêchait pas d'aller récupérer son devoir. Il était en plein dans sa course quand il vit cette jeune fille accroupi par terre. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, peut-être l'avait il déjà vu, mais elle ne lui disait rien. Dans son jour de bonté, Sirius s'agenouilla vers elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire, après s'être remise de sa surprise, la jeune fille répondit qu'elle cherchait son bracelet qu'elle avait perdue la veille.

« - Un bracelet ? Répéta l'adolescent, j'en ai trouvé un moi, et je l'ai donné à une fille de Serdaigle qui m'a dit savoir à qui il était !

- Vraiment ? C'est qui cette fille ?

- Euh... Eliza, je sais pas son nom, mais tu la connais ?

- Oui... Soupira la jeune femme, je la connais.

- Si tu veux je peux aller la voir et récupérer ton bracelet, proposa Sirius.

- Non, c'est bon je vais aller la voir, moi. »

Après ce petit échange les deux adolescents se séparèrent. Sirius repartit en courant trouver son devoir, même si maintenant il était sûr d'arriver en retard. Cette histoire de bijou était louche, de plus la fille qu'il venait de voir ressemblait étrangement à la fille au bracelet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus revenait de son cours d'étude des runes tout seul, effectivement ses compagnons n'avaient pas pris cette option, ils avaient bien fait ! Aujourd'hui encore le lycanthrope avait du traduire un texte pleins de nuances et de mots compliqué, il pensait s'en être à peu près sorti, mais il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps. Devant lui, il apercevait Eliza et Abbey, les deux inséparables, puis c'est Angeline qui arriva, le jeune homme n'entendit pas les premiers mots échangés, mais ce qu'il vit lui suffit, Eliza suivait sa sœur, laissant Abbey rejoindre seul leur prochain cours. Lupin savait pertinemment que la curiosité était un vilain défaut mais personne n'était parfait, c'était pourquoi il se cacha à l'angle du couloir pour pouvoir observer les jumelles.

« - Sirius Black m'a dit qu'il t'avait confié mon bracelet, commença Angie.

- Possible.

- J'y tiens beaucoup Liza, alors si tu pouvais me le rendre...

- Pas possible, j'ai du le perdre. »

En effet, Remus n'aimait pas vraiment Eliza avant, mais maintenant c'était un fait avéré, cette fille était vraiment une garce, il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas perdue le bracelet, elle voulait juste faire de la peine à sa sœur. D'ailleurs le lycanthrope ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière ne réagissait pas, s'il avait été à sa place il se serait certainement énervé, mais la jeune fille non. Elle se contentait de regarder sa sœur avec un air attristée mais résigné, en cet instant, Lupin eut un élan d'affection en vers elle. Le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à des démonstrations de sentiments ou quoique ce soit d'autre, mais là il aurait pu faire une exception, il aurait aimer soutenir Angeline et s'énerver contre Eliza. Mais il ne le fit pas, il attendit juste que les choses se poursuivent, caché derrière sa statue.

Eliza se détourna de sa sœur et commença à s'éloigner quand Angie reprit la parole :

« - Tu as changé Liza.

- A notre âge changer ça s'appelle grandir, tu devrais essayer à l'occasion, répondit l'adolescente sans se retourner. »

Remus ne tenant plus alla retrouver la petite Angeline qui s'était laisser glissé contre le mur.

« - Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire, lui dit il doucement.

- C'est ma sœur.

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois tout accepter ! »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et partit, laissant le lycanthrope se plonger dans ses pensées qui tournaient pour la plupart autour d'Eliza Prince.

* * *

**Voila, alors il ne se passe pas grand chose pour l'instant mais ce chapitre était important pour qu'on comprenne un peu mieux les rapports entre Angeline et Eliza. **

**D'ailleurs, vous, vous vous seriez plus du côté d'Angeline ou de sa soeur ? **

**Enfin, le prochain chapitre arrivera je sais pas quand mais arrivera, ce qui est déjà une information ^^ En tout cas j'espère recevoir pleins de reviews, parce qu'à chaque fois cela me fait extremement plaisir !**

**Bécots et à bientôt ! **


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bad Trip

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comme vous le voyez la suite arrive extremement vite parce qu'en fait j'ai décidé d'essayer de poster tous les dimanches, donc je commence aujourd'hui ^^

Alors avant de vous laisser tranquille je remercie celles qui ont mis des reviews, ça m'a réellement fait très plaisir. D'ailleurs je remercie **Totalus Anonymus**, ta reviews m'a fait très plaisir, et j'aime beaucoup le nouveau surnom de Remus alias la fouine garou ^^ Merci aussi à **looklook**.

Voila, alors je vous laisse lire et j'espère apprecier !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : BAD TRIP **

Les cours de métamorphose étaient commun aux Serdaigles et aux Gryffondor, ce qui ravissait la plupart des jeunes filles de la maison des érudits, qui pouvait, pendant une heure ou deux admirer les magnifiques Maraudeurs. Eliza et Abbey n'échappaient pas à la règle, sans être de vraies groupies elles appréciaient les belles choses. Sauf qu'elles avaient une certaine réputation à tenir, elles devaient être des filles froides et détachées, pas de stupide pintades délurées. Mais quand Abbey indiqua à juste titre que le groupe de garçon le plus en vogue de l'école les observaient, Eliza ne pu s'empêcher d'en être flattée. Elle se reprit rapidement, retrouva son visage impassible avant de se retourner et de fixer le jeune préfet droit dans les yeux. Ce fut comme une légère décharge qui se répandit dans tout le corps de la jeune fille, le regard du garçon, d'habitude doux et calme exprimait en ce moment la colère et peut-être même le dégout. Bien entendu, l'adolescente savait que son comportement et ses manières agaçaient prodigieusement une bonne partie du collège, mais elle ne pensait tout de même pas qu'une personne qui ne la connaissait pas puisse la détester pour ça. Ce fut elle qui rompit la connexion en premier, elle se détourna vivement et à partir de là écouta le cours avec sérieux, comme tout Serdaigle qui se respecte.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Sirius avait suivi le discret échange au premier rang, le comportement de son ami l'avait surpris, lui aussi avait vu dans ses yeux la colère et le dégout, chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Remus Lupin était l'une des personnes les plus calme et compréhensive qu'il lui était donné de connaître et pour se le mettre à dos, il fallait en vouloir. De plus, il ne se souvenait pas que le lycanthrope ai déjà ne serait-ce qu'adresser la parole à cette fille. Le jeune Black reporta son attention sur la fille au bracelet, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas tout simplement donné le bijou à l'autre fille. Étant donné leurs ressemblances, il était maintenant évident pour le jeune homme qu'elles étaient de la même famille, alors pourquoi avoir dissimulé le bracelet ? Par méchanceté ? Le garçon ne pouvait se résoudre à penser ça, après tout lui non plus n'avait pas de bons rapport avec sa famille et encore c'était un euphémisme, peut être que les deux jeunes filles ne s'entendaient pas, tout simplement.

A côté de son meilleur ami, James Potter lui ne se posait pas tant de questions, déjà parce qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à cette fille, il aurait pu bien sur, sortir avec elle quelque temps comme avec toutes les autres mais son comportement froid et distant réduisait à néant tout espoirs de relations. Et puis il n'était pas étonné que Remus veuille la percer à jour, ça arrivait tout le temps, il remarquait une personne un peu étrange et se mettait en tête de découvrir son secret, c'était une sorte de jeu pour lui et avec le temps ses amis s'étaient habitués.

La cloche retentit, les élèves se levèrent, pressés d'aller se remplir l'estomac, Sirius pensa que c'était le moment idéal pour avoir une petite conversation avec la fille aux bracelets.

« - Hé ! Eliza ! L'appela-t-il. »

La jeune fille se retourna, pas vraiment étonnée de tomber face à face avec Sirius Black, elle se doutait bien que tôt ou tard, l'histoire du bijou reviendrait sur le tapis, sa sœur avait comme toujours dû se plaindre.

« - Oui.

- J'ai croisé la fille à qui appartient le bracelet, elle l'a pas retrouvé, tu as dû oublier. »

Sa gentillesse surprit la jeune fille, peut-être pensait-il réellement qu'elle avait oublié et qu'elle en était désolée.

« - Écoute, t'es mignon mais tout ça ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas lui rendre ? »

Eliza regarda le jeune Black un moment, derrière lui elle pouvait voir Remus qui l'observait méchamment, elle se dit que peut-être toute l'histoire était liée mais elle ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin.

« - La fille qui a perdue ce bracelet c'est ma sœur, si elle était plus soigneuse ça ne serait pas arrivé, je lui donne juste une petite leçon. Maintenant si tu permets je vais allé manger. Et, reprit elle avant de partir, tu diras à ton copain d'arrêter de me fixer comme ça, je ne me souviens pas avoir était désagréable avec lui. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand elle avait un peu de temps libre, et qu'elle n'avait pas a étudier, Angeline aimait se promener dans le château. Les vieilles pierres, les statues et les tableaux la rassuraient et la faisaient se sentir bien. Parfois elle sortait pour faire un petit tour dans le parc, mais aujourd'hui il faisait trop froid, de plus un léger crachin tombait, un temps typique du mois d'octobre. La jeune fille marchait, sans but, elle pensait aux premiers examens qui allaient arriver, Angeline aimait étudier, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle, ce qu'elle voulait au fond c'était rendre ses parents fières. Elle les avait habitué depuis qu'elle était toute petite à être une bonne élève, sérieuse et à être une gentille fille, si bien que maintenant elle ne pouvait être autrement, elle était coincée dans cette image qui ne lui plaisait pourtant pas tant que ça. Elle aurait aimé, tout comme sa sœur, se foutre de l'avis des autres et de celui de ses parents. Eliza, elle, était libre d'être et de faire ce qu'elle voulait alors qu'elle, elle était obligée de se tenir aux envies de sa famille. Comme toujours, penser à sa jumelle lui serra le cœur. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas expliquer pourquoi elles s'étaient tant éloignées lors des années passées, aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression d'être une étrangère pour elle. Peut-être avait-t-elle raison au fond, Eliza avait grandi et changé et elle était restée la même.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abbey avait trouvé Selena étalée dans un couloir du deuxième étage, alors qu'elle voulait juste allé se chercher un petit truc à manger aux cuisines. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune fille voyait son amie dans un état alarmant, mais là, elle semblait vraiment mal. Son visage était trempé de sueur mais paradoxalement ses dents claquaient de froid, ses yeux étaient à moitié clos et son souffle était saccadé. La jeune Lyons se précipita vers son amie :

« - Selena, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Léna réponds ! »

La jeune femme était perdue, elle ne pouvait emmener son amie à l'infirmerie, cela entrainerait trop de questions et de problèmes, elle ne pouvait pas non plus la ramener dans son dortoir, Cathy prenait son rôle de préfète trop à cœur et elle serait capable de les dénoncer. Au bord de la panique, Abbey sortit son miroir de sa poche, non pas pour se recoiffer mais pour appeler Eliza, elle saurait certainement quoi faire, et si elle ne le savait pas, elle serait deux dans la galère.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la jeune Prince n'arrive en trombe dans le couloir, elle observa rapidement Abbey qui était totalement paniquée, puis Selena qui semblait encore plus mal que d'habitude. La jeune fille eut le même raisonnement que sa meilleure amie, l'infirmerie et leur dortoir étaient proscrits, la seule solution était de ramener Léna dans sa salle commune ou elles aviseraient un plan. Le couvre feu était déjà dépassé et il était dangereux de rester ici, Eliza fit part de son plan à Abbey. Toutes deux soutinrent leur amie jusqu'à sa salle commune. Rendues devant le portrait de la grosse dame, il leur fallut un moment pour arriver à soutirer le mot de passe à Selena qui arrivait à peine à parler.

Entrées, elles posèrent la malade sur un des canapés et réfléchirent à une solution. Il était hors de question de la monter dans son dortoir sous peine de subir le courroux de Lily Evans mais elles ne pouvaient pas non plus l'abandonner là toute seule. La nuit allait être longue.

Dans leur dortoir les Maraudeurs planifiaient leur prochaine blague aux Serpentards, plus précisément à Severus Rogue, celui-ci s'était permis une remarque déplacée envers un groupe de première année, les garçons se devaient de lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Quand ils eurent fini ils décidèrent d'aller faire un petit tour dans les cuisines pour pouvoir renflouer leur stock de friandises qui était déjà presque vide. James Potter sortit donc leur maintenant célèbre carte, histoire de vérifier que la voie soit libre. Quel fut alors son étonnement quand il découvrit trois personnes dans sa salle commune. Il montra sa découverte aux trois autres qui eurent des réactions différentes.

Sirius se demanda bien sur ce que pouvait faire deux Serdaigles dans la salle commune des Gryffondor à une heure si tardive. Mais en même temps la présence de Selena pouvait expliquer les choses, peut-être avaient elles commencer de parler et étant des filles, elles n'avaient certainement pas vu l'heure passer.

Remus de son côté eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose d'inexplicable mais de profond, du à sa nature de loup garou. Pour finir, Peter était lui persuadé qu'ils allaient être entrainé dans quelque chose contre leur grès, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir, de plus cela signifiait qu'ils n'iraient pas dans les cuisines.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, les garçons se rendirent dans leur salle commune. Ce qu'ils virent les effraya un peu, leur camarade de classe, Selena semblait en bien mauvais état, trempée de sueur, claquant des dents, tremblant très fort et peinant à respirer. Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent doucement, jusqu'à pouvoir percevoir la conversation des deux autres filles :

« - Liza qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On va pas rester là avec elle toute la nuit quand même !

- On peut la prendre avec nous. »

C'était Remus qui avait parler, dévoilant leur arrivée aux deux jeunes filles qui sursautèrent.

« - Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Demanda James.

- Ça te regarde pas ! »

Quand elle était stressé, Abbey Lyons pouvait se montrer agressive, et là elle était plus que stressée. Durant ce mini échange, Sirius s'était agenouillé vers Selena, il déclara gravement qu'elle était mal.

« - Comme si on le voyait pas ça ! Cette remarque valut à la grande brune un regard noir de Black.

- J'ai dit qu'on pouvait la prendre dans notre dortoir et s'en occuper, comme vous ne paraissez pas apte à le faire, reprit le lycanthrope.

- Ne me juge pas ! »

C'était la première phrase qu'Eliza avait prononcé depuis l'arrivée des garçons. Elle s'était vivement retournée vers le préfet et avec un regard haineux lui avait craché cette phrase au visage. Les deux adolescents s'étaient affronté un moment du regard, jusqu'à ce que Peter, pressentant que les choses allaient mal tourner, intervienne en rappelant à tout le monde qu'il fallait s'occuper de la jeune Gryffondor.

« - On va s'en occuper, décida James.

- Ça sera toujours préférable. »

Abbey ne toléra pas cette phrase du préfet, elle se précipita devant lui et sa baguette pointer sur la poitrine du jeune homme, elle articula lentement :

« - On t'a dit de ne pas nous juger ! »

Les garçons, trop surpris par le soudain retournement de situation ne réagirent pas tout de suite, ce fut Eliza qui attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots et Abbey finit par baisser sa baguette. Les jeunes filles se détournèrent et avant de passer la sortie, la fille Prince affronta une dernière fois Remus du regard :

« - Ne pense pas nous connaître. Déclara-t-elle à l'intention du préfet, puis plus calmement elle s'adressa à Sirius : occupez vous bien elle, je vous fais confiance, pour cette fois. »

* * *

Et voilou, alors j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'espère aussi avoir vos avis ou juste des petits mots d'encouragement ou n'importe quoi, j'aime tout ^^

Après je tenais à remercier celles qui me mettent en story alert, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous voulez suivre l'histoire et j'avoue que ça me ferai encore plus plaisir si vous laissiez une petite review :D

La suite probablement dimanche prochain,

**PS :** Dans les prochains chapitres les personnages d'Abbey et de Selena vont prendre pas mal d'importance, du coup j'espère que vous les aimez ^^

Bécots


	5. Chapitre 4 : Tu ne me connais pas

Bonjour ou bonsoir chèr(e)s ami(e)s, 

Et oui, j'ai encore une fois changé d'avis, en fait, je compte poster tous les samedis. Parce que j'ai réfléchi (comme quoi, tout arrive !) et je me suis dis que c'était mieux que vous puissiez lire la suite dès le début du week-end, c'est plus pratique je pense, donc voila.

Sinon, j'aimerai remercier celles qui me mettent des petites reviews, honnetement ça fait **super hyper méga plaisir**, et je vous incite grandement à continuer ;)

Bien sur, je remercie aussi mes autres lecteurs, ceux qui me mettent en story alert et en favorite story. Après, si vous pouviez laisser une petite review, c'est pas de refus non plus ^^

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS**

Eliza Prince n'avait pas bien dormi. Cette nuit, contre toutes attentes, elle s'était fait du souci pour Selena, elle faisait, dans une certaine mesure, confiance aux Maraudeurs, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils restaient quatre adolescents plein d'hormones, à qui ont avait confié une jeune fille dans un état second.

Abbey, elle, attendait son amie au pieds des marches qui montaient au dortoir, elle non plus n'avait pas bien dormi, ce qui se lisait sur son visage et se ressentait sur son humeur.

Les deux amies se rendirent tôt dans la grande salle, on était samedi, en effet, mais le rythme de vie avait été pris et il était maintenant presque impossible de faire une grasse matinée digne de ce nom. Arrivées devant les immenses porte, un éclat de voix se fit entendre. La source du bruit était la jolie préfète de Gryffondor qui répondait encore une fois aux avances du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch :

« - Écoute Potter, si un astéroïde venait à entrer en collision avec la terre, que nous étions les deux seuls survivants, et que tu me demandais de sortir avec toi et bien... Je dirai TOUJOURS NON ! »

Il faut avouer que plus le temps passait plus Lily Evans faisait preuve d'imagination.

Les deux jeunes Serdaigles, que ce spectacle avait fait légèrement sourire, étaient allées s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles, guettant l'arrivée de Selena.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius Black rigolait, malgré le râteau phénoménal que son meilleur ami venait de prendre, ce dernier restait confiant, il déclarait même « Ah cette Lily, elle est folle de moi ! ». A ses côtés, Remus ne prenait même pas la peine de se moquer, il restait inquiet. En effet les garçons avaient laissé Selena retourner seule dans son dortoir un peu plus tôt ce matin, elle voulait prendre une douche et se changer. Quand elle leur avait dit, ils avaient trouvé cela légitime, mais en y réfléchissant un peu plus, qu'est ce qu'ils leur assurait qu'elle n'était pas allé reprendre de ce philtre ? Ces heures à s'occuper de la jeune fille avait été parmi les des plus longues de la vie de ces quatre adolescents, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas fermé l'œil et s'étaient relégué à son chevet toute la nuit. Ce n'était pas pour qu'elle replonge juste après !

Selena passa les portes de la grande salle seulement quelques minutes après ses amies, qu'elle repéra d'ailleurs rapidement, elle se rendit à leur côté et déballa tout ce qu'elle avait à déballer :

« - Vous êtes vraiment deux traitresses ! Vous m'avez laissé comme une conne avec les quatre abrutis là bas, comment vous avez pu me faire ça ?

- Tout ça c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui étais défoncée, pas nous, contra Abbey.

- Oui, mais tu vois j'ai appris quelque chose cette nuit, j'ai appris ce qu'est l'amitié ! On peut dire ce qu'on veut des Maraudeurs eux ils sont liés vous voyez, ils se soutiennent !

- Et c'est qui le drogué dans leur bande ? Interrogea innocemment Eliza.

- Ah, alors c'est ça, et bah écoutez je pensais pas vous posez autant de problèmes. Et puis excusez moi d'avoir pensé conter à vos yeux.

- Ce n'est pas que tu ne contes pas, c'est juste qu'on a nos vies, déclara lentement la jeune Prince, et nos vies ne tournent pas autour de toi. »

Les Maraudeurs avaient assisté à cet échange attentivement, se concentrant pour pouvoir entendre malgré la distance, mais ils n'avaient pas tout compris, à part Remus bien sur qui, avec ces sens plus développés de loup garou, n'en avait pas loupé une miette. Il suivit des yeux Selena qui rejoignait la table des rouges et or pour prendre son petit déjeuner seule, puis ce fut Eliza qui se leva pour se diriger vers sa sœur. Quand elle fut arrivée aux côtés d'Angeline, elle laissa tomber un petit objet brillant dans la carafe de jus d'orange, elle se pencha alors et chuchota à l'oreille de sa jumelle « Les parents l'auraient mal pris si je ne te l'avait pas rendu. » Après cette déclaration elle s'éloigna et, sans se retourner, se contenta de sourire cyniquement quand Angie répondit « Je ne leur aurai pas dis ! ».

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eliza s'ennuyait, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour occuper son samedi, ses devoirs étaient déjà fait et elle ne pouvait allé se promener à l'extérieur à cause du temps qui était exécrable en cette fin octobre. D'habitude elle se serait contenter de se piquer avec ses deux amies à l'angle de deux couloirs fréquentés et elles auraient dit du mal de toutes les personnes qui passeraient, mais Selena était toujours vexée et Abbey voulait rattraper son retard de sommeil. La jeune Serdaigle restait donc seule et, comme elle s'ennuyait beaucoup trop, elle se surpris à discuter cordialement avec Cathy.

« - Tu as finis par lui rendre son bracelet, t'es pas si méchante que ça en fait ! »

Eliza se retourna vivement pour tomber face à face avec Sirius Black, cela devenait une habitude décidément ! Mais ce n'était pas forcément pour déplaire à la jeune fille, en effet, le Gryffondor était un garçon populaire et mignon, il était toujours flatteur qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Même si, foi de Serdaigle, cette relation n'en serait jamais une, sa réputation de don Juan le précédait et celui qui se foutrait d'Eliza Prince n'était pas né.

« - Je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne me connaissais pas.

- Faut dire que tu te laisses pas approcher facilement ! »

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'entêtait à vouloir lui parler et de son côté le jeune homme ne le savait pas non plus. Peut-être qu'au fond ça l'amusait de la voir essayer de l'envoyer sur les roses. Eliza se rapprocha doucement de Sirius et, arrivée en face de lui, elle lui dis presque en chuchotant : « Tu ne me connais pas et tu ne me connaitras jamais, sur ce. » Et elle était partie, laissant un Black amusé derrière elle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus était à la bibliothèque avec Peter, les deux seuls motivés à travailler. James et Sirius devaient les accompagner mais James s'était mis en tête d'aller trouver une fille susceptible de rendre Lily jalouse et de son côté Sirius était parti on ne sait ou. Le jeune lycanthrope leva le nez de son devoir pour croiser le regard de la petite Angeline, qui contre toutes attentes le fixait. Bien sur, dès que le jeune homme l'eut remarqué, elle détourna le regard, se maudissant intérieurement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fixé comme ça, peut-être juste parce qu'elle repensait à cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu à propos d'Eliza. Le comportement de sa jumelle au petit déjeuner l'avait encore touché, mais elle aimait se dire que le fait qu'elle lui ait rendu le bracelet était une bonne chose. Angie n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur son parchemin, Remus s'était assis en face d'elle.

« - Ça va Angie ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, s'enquit le préfet.

- Oh, si si, j'étais en train de rêvasser.

- Tu as retrouvé ton bracelet à ce que je vois, dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au poignet de la jeune fille.

- Oui, je savais que Liza allait me le rendre de toutes façons, il lui fallait juste un peu de temps.

- Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de tout lui pardonner, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça ! »

Cette dernière phrase énerva la jeune fille qui se leva en trombe, elle rangea ses affaires sous le regard surpris de Lupin et avant de s'éloigner elle chuchota, plus pour elle que pour lui : « Tu ne nous connais pas, arrête de nous juger. »

A cet instant, le lycanthrope se demanda pourquoi ces filles lui disaient sans cesse qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Effectivement ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eut l'occasion de leur parler, mais à qui la faute ? Après quelques instants de réflexion il avoua que pour Eliza s'était la sienne, il avait jugé la jeune fille rapidement et à partir de là, il ne voulait pas avoir de contacts avec elle, mais il aurait aimé connaître un peu mieux Angeline. Il savait qu'au fond, elle n'était pas la jeune fille calme et discrète qu'elle laissait paraître, il y avait autre chose et il était bien décidé à savoir ce que c'était.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Selena admirait le parc de la fenêtre de son dortoir, pour une fois vide. Elle voulait être seule, sa dispute avec ses amies ce matin la tourmentait. Elle ne savait pas, jusque là, que son addiction était un tel fardeau pour les autres aussi. Elle réfléchissait aussi à cette nuit, aux soins que les Maraudeurs lui avaient porté, au fait qu'elle ne les avait pas remercié. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se dire qu'elle aimerait avoir des amis comme eux, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en était pas capable. Peut-être qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur Eliza et Abbey mais elles au moins ne la jugeaient pas, du moins pas trop et la laissaient vivre comme elle l'entendait. Après un énième soupir, Selena porta le philtre à ses lèvres, elle en avait plus que jamais besoin et quand les effets commencèrent à se faire sentir, elle se promit qu'un jour elle arrêterait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eliza était remontée dans son dortoir pour retrouver Abbey qui devait certainement avoir finit sa sieste. En arrivant, elle trouva sa meilleure amie éveillée, les deux filles discutèrent quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient interrompues par l'arrivée d'une Ivana en larmes. La grande blonde n'était pas une fille vraiment sensible et même quand les choses la touchaient, elle ne le montrait pas, ceci peut expliquer l'étonnement des deux Serdaigles déjà présentent. Eliza s'approcha doucement d'Ivana et, dans une douceur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, demanda à la russe quel était le problème.

« - J-Je suis en-enceinte... Déclara-t-elle difficilement, entre deux sanglots. »

Les deux autres filles se regardèrent, choquées quand à cette annonce. Bien sur elles savait qu'Ivana couchait à droite et à gauche mais elles pensaient qu'elle prenait ses précautions, remarque, pensèrent les jeunes femmes, un accident est bien vite arrivé.

Eliza et Abbey essayèrent tant bien que mal de réconforter leur camarade et quand celle-ci fut à peu près calmée elle leur raconta qu'elle venait de l'apprendre, qu'elle en était sûre, qu'elle ne voulait pas le garder, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avouer à ces parents non plus. Heureusement pour elle, l'avortement dans le monde magique était chose simple, il suffisait d'une potion, et par prévention, l'infirmière devait certainement en posséder. Mais, comme Ivana n'était pas majeure, il fallait quand même l'accord d'un parents.

« - Je peux pas leur dit, vous comprenez pas !

- Mais Ivana comment veux-tu faire d'autre ? Je suis sure qu'il comprendront, et puis si tu leur dit, tout sera vite réglé, tu prendras la potion et tout ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! »

Eliza s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle Abbey apaisait et persuadait les gens, elle était sure qu'Ivana allait écrire une lettre dans l'heure à ses parents pour tout leur avouer, mais une question la taraudait toujours :

« - Tu sais qui est le père ? »

La blonde leva les yeux vers elle, et après quelques instant de silence, sembla juger qu'elle pouvait parler :

« - C'est Sirius. »

* * *

Et voilou, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et j'espère aussi recevoir vos avis et vos pronostiques pour la suite, parce que je vous avoue que voir que j'ai des petites reviews, bah c'est toujours une grande joie et je me fais un immense plaisir d'y répondre !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : _Meurtre ?_ Et il arrivera la semaine prochaine.

**Bécots,**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Meurtre ?

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voila le chapitre cinq qui arrive pile à l'heure *** toute fière *** j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous serez nombreux à me laisser des petites (ou des grandes) reviews.

Avant de vous laisser lire j'ai trois petites choses à vous dire :

Premièrement je remercie de tout coeur les revieweuses, leurs commentaires me font réellement très plaisir.

Deuxièmement je remercie **cloclo-sorcière-megalo** qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre, donc tous en coeur (ou pas ^^) _merci cloclo ! _

Et, dernièrement vous aller peut-être être un peu surprises du rôle de Peter dans ce chapitre (et dans la suite aussi) mais en fait, moi je vois pas Peter comme un gros gars débile qui sert à rien, je me dis qu'il n'est pas un Maraudeur pour rien, donc j'ai voulu lui donner un rôle assez important dans ma fic.

Voila, j'ai finis mon blabla, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : MEURTRE ?**

Les trois jeunes filles marchaient rapidement, trop rapidement pour un dimanche matin. Ivana avait tenu à ce qu'Abbey et Eliza l'accompagnent à l'infirmerie. Ses parents, trop occupés ailleurs, avaient juste répondu à sa lettre en lui disant à quel point ils étaient déçus et qu'elle devait réparer le « problème » au plus vite. C'était donc ce qu'elle faisait, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie avant le petit déjeuner, et cette situation faisait sourire Eliza. Les personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant, c'est à dire le reste de Poudlard, devaient, en les voyant, penser qu'elles se rendaient à l'infirmerie pour de quelconques maux de tête ou de ventre, alors qu'en fait, Ivana allait se faire avorter. Bien sûr, même après, peu de gens serait au courant, peut-être même personne d'autre, l'avortement restait un sujet tabou, même à Poudlard. Sans vraiment l'afficher, la plupart des élèves assez vieux pour avoir une opinion et une grande partie des professeurs étaient contre cette pratique, qu'ils qualifiaient de barbare. La jeune fille de son côté n'avait jusqu'alors pas vraiment d'avis, mais cette nuit, en y réfléchissant, elle se rendit compte que les autres avaient tort, après tout le « bébé » ne devait pas être plus grand qu'une cacahuète en ce moment, est-ce qu'on pouvait qualifier l'avortement de meurtre ? Et puis de toutes façons, la décision revenait à Ivana seule, si l'enfant venait au monde c'était sa vie à elle qui serait bouleversée, certainement pas celles des autres.

En arrivant aux abords de l'infirmerie, les trois jeunes filles croisèrent Cathy et Angeline, qui revenaient de la Grande Salle, comme à son habitude Ivana ne put retenir une réplique cassante à l'attention de la préfète de Serdaigle, et cela dégénéra rapidement. Ivana et Cathy s'affrontèrent tout d'abord du regard puis, sans prévenir, la russe poussa la préfète, qui poussa la grande blonde à son tour. Tout ça aurait pu s'aggraver si Eliza et Abbey ne s'étaient pas interposées. D'une seule voix, elles ordonnèrent à Cathy de dégager. Derrière cet affrontement, Angeline était restée jusque-là simple observatrice, mais voir sa meilleure amie en mauvaise posture la réveilla. Elle devait faire quelque chose, et croiser le regard d'un des Maraudeurs, à l'autre bout du couloir lui donna le courage de faire ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis maintenant bien longtemps. Elle se dressa face à sa sœur :

« - Tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça ! Elle n'a rien fait ! »

Surprise, Eliza tourna la tête vers sa jumelle, elle observa quelques instants ses traits déformés par la colère, la peur et la fierté aussi. Cette petite idiote était fière d'elle, pensa la jeune fille.

« - Écoute, chérie, t'es mignonne mais là on a des trucs à faire, alors tu bouges et t'emmènes ta copine avec toi ! Ordonna Abbey qui, face au manque de réaction de sa meilleure amie, avait décidé de régler les choses elle-même.

- Sinon quoi ? »

Ce fut certainement l'élément déclencheur pour Eliza, voir sa sœur se « rebeller » contre elle et la voir abandonner sa célèbre gentillesse l'avait amusée pendant un moment mais il ne fallait pas abuser. De plus, elles avaient quelque chose de bien plus important à faire que de s'occuper de ces gamineries. Prenant la licorne par la corne, la jeune fille poussa violemment sa jumelle contre le mur. Abbey, que ce geste avait motivé, en fit de même pour Cathy et les trois jeunes filles reprirent leur marche en direction de l'infirmerie comme si de rien n'était.

Les Maraudeurs s'approchèrent des deux jeunes Serdaigles qui, encore un peu sonnées, étaient restées par terre. Remus s'accroupit vers Angeline et la félicita de sa réaction, cette dernière semblait gênée de l'attention que lui portait le lycanthrope, mais elle apprécia tout de même ses compliments. Durant quelques instants, elle avait pensé qu'il la trouverait bête ou méchante d'avoir fait ça, savoir que ce n'était pas le cas la rassurait. James et Peter de leurs côtés avaient aidé Cathy à se relever. La jeune fille fulminait, en tant que préfète elle pouvait ôter des points à la maison des trois brutes mais elle n'avait pas envie de punir tous les Serdaigle à cause d'elles. Elle se dit donc qu'elle allait les coller, la prochaine fois qu'elle les verrait. Le jeune Black restait lui un peu en retrait, il n'avait pas compris la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux et essayer de comprendre la fille au bracelet devenait une opération de plus en plus complexe. Comment expliquer son comportement envers sa propre sœur ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Peter Pettigrow était le moins aimé des Maraudeurs. Il était un garçon discret qui n'avait ni la beauté ni l'intelligence de ses amis. C'était sans doute pour cela que si peu de gens prenait la peine de le connaître, mais lui prenait le temps de connaître les gens qu'il jugeait digne d'attention. Devoir voler au secours de Selena Johnson lui avait tout d'abord déplu, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'occuper de cette fille, mais après cette nuit au chevet de la jeune femme, Peter avait changé d'avis. Il avait trouvé, entre la Gryffondor et lui même tout un tas de points communs, le principal était une certaine faiblesse. L'adolescent ne voulait bien sûr pas l'avouer à ses amis ou à quiconque d'ailleurs, mais il se savait faible, c'était en grande partie pour ça qu'il était si content de faire partie des « Maraudeurs ». Sa place privilégiée lui accordait tout un tas d'avantages contre très peu d'inconvénients. Il était protégé et aimé dans une certaine mesure, ce qui lui convenait très bien, il était sûr que s'il avait eu la popularité de Sirius, il n'aurait certainement pas su la gérer. De son côté, Selena était tout aussi faible mais elle, n'avait pas eu la chance de trouver des amis comme les Maraudeurs, alors elle avait fini par sombrer dans la drogue. Mais, contre toutes attentes, Peter voulait l'aider, il le lui avait d'ailleurs avoué pendant la nuit où il l'avait veillée.

C'était pour cette raison, qu'en ce dimanche, le plus discret des quatre garçons les plus populaires de l'école, s'était éloigné de ses amis, pour pouvoir rejoindre une certaine jeune fille. Les deux adolescents avaient convenu d'un rendez vous dans une salle de classe non-occupée, histoire de n'éveiller ni soupçon, ni rumeur. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités, le garçon vint au vif du sujet, il demanda à Selena si elle était prête à arrêter de boire ce philtre, qui lui détruisait la santé. La jeune fille prit son temps avant de répondre, elle contempla le visage de ce garçon à qui elle n'aurait jamais pensé se lier un jour, ses joues rebondies, ses cheveux presque blonds, ses yeux d'un bleu terne. Peter Pettigrow n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un canon, mais il avait ce charme enfantin, ce charme naïf qui n'attirait pas au premier coup d'œil mais qui restait tout de même bien présent. Quand elle réfléchissait à son problème d'addiction, la Gryffondor se disait toujours qu'elle ne serait pas assez forte pour s'en sortir, mais aujourd'hui que quelqu'un était là pour elle, que quelqu'un comptait sur elle, et bien peut-être qu'elle pourrait trouver la force de réussir. Ce fût ce qu'elle lui dit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir accompagner Ivana à l'infirmerie, où elle devait rester quelques jours, Eliza était allée manger. Abbey, elle, était partie se balader un peu dans le parc profitant des rares rayons de soleil de ce début de mois de Novembre. L'avortement ou futur avortement de sa camarade de classe l'avait plus chamboulée que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Venant d'une respectable famille de sang-pur, Abbey avait déjà un avis bien tranché sur la question, qui en fait se résumait à l'opinion de ses parents : avorter, c'est tuer. Au fond, elle se sentait complice d'un meurtre.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ses jambes l'avaient emmenée plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au départ, à sa droite, des éclats de voix retinrent son attention. Un groupe de Serpentards, à vue de nez cinq ou six s'étaient réuni au pied d'un arbre, la plupart des élèves seraient bien vite retournés au château devant un tel spectacle. En effet, les Serpentards présents n'étaient pas des plus sympathiques, loin de là. Parmi eux se trouvait Junior Avery, un garçon bien bâti, batteur de l'équipe des verts et argent, son physique n'était pas désagréable bien qu'assez intimidant. A ses côtés, Evan Rosier, un beau garçon, grand et mince aux cheveux noirs ondulés, Abbey se souvint avoir été très attirée par lui lors de sa quatrième année, mais il n'avait jamais paru intéressé alors la passade était passée. Lui tournant le dos, la jeune fille put tout de même reconnaître Regulus Black, le jeune homme de sixième année ressemblait fort à son frère, les mêmes cheveux noirs légèrement trop longs qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, que lui avait bleus et pas gris, une carrure d'athlète mais sans la musculature d'Avery, Regulus, lui, était attrapeur. A côté de lui était assis Maximilien Nott, plus communément appelé Max, un garçon plutôt renfermé qui suivait Regulus partout, un physique assez commun, il n'attirait pas vraiment les filles, on savait tous que le Don Juan de Serpentards était, malgré son jeune âge, Regulus Black, ça devait être de famille. Pour finir cette petit présentation, il était indispensable de parler du garçon qui se tenait au milieu du cercle, il avait l'air d'exercer une certaine fascination sur ses camarades et Abbey comprenait pourquoi. Malgré son physique peu avantageux, le jeune homme attirait les regard par son aura, quelque chose de dangereux et de mystérieux émanait de ce Serpentard aux cheveux gras : Severus Rogue. Il était évident pour la jeune Serdaigle que ce garçon était le chef du petit groupe.

« - Alors, Lyons, tu vas te décider à venir nous saluer ? »

Abbey sortit de la légère torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était plongée pour regarder celui qui l'avait appelé : Avery. Qui d'autre ? Il était bien connu à Poudlard que tout comme James Potter courrait après Lily Evans, Junior Avery se montrait très intéressé par Abbey Lyons. Mais celle-ci n'avait encore jamais répondu à ses avances, cela pour une raison simple, elle était seule héritière de la très respectable et riche famille Lyons, qui était en très bon contact, commerciaux, avec la très riche famille Avery, si jamais la jeune Serdaigle venait à sortir avec le Serpentard et que cela tournait mal, c'était toute sa famille qui en pâtirait, de quoi refroidir n'importe qui. _A part lui_ pensa la jeune fille. Abbey s'approcha du groupe de garçons totalement confiante, elle savait qu'ils ne lui feraient rien, ils n'avaient aucune raison pour cela, elle était une sang-pur respectable, ne trainait pas avec les Maraudeurs et n'était pas à Gryffondor, aucun problème donc.

« - Bonjour, dit-elle doucement.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ma belle ? »

Abbey ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistait leur « réunion » mais elle savait d'expérience qu'elle ne devait pas y participer ce fût pourquoi elle répondit qu'elle devait rentrer étudier, excuse tout à fait convaincante venant d'une Serdaigle. A peine eut elle fait quelques pas en direction du château qu'elle entendit encore Avery :« - Tu passera le bonjour à Prince de la part d'Evan, il ose pas le faire tout seul. »La jeune fille répondit un « pas de problème » discret et poursuivit son chemin, Rosier serait donc intéressé par Eliza ? Ou peut-être Angeline. Ayant totalement oublié la jumelle de sa meilleure amie, la jeune femme n'avait pas demandé de précisions. De retour au château, l'adolescente réfléchissait toujours à l'éventuelle attirance de Rosier pour sa camarade, rien n'était impossible Effectivement Eliza était une sang-mêlé mais elle venait quand même de la famille Prince, famille presque aussi influente que la sienne, ce qui rattrapait bien une mère moldue. Et puis elle n'était pas repoussante.

* * *

Fiiiiniiiii ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends toutes vos réactions avec **graaaaaande impatience** !

Bécots


	7. Chapitre 6 : Mauvaises décisions

**CHAPITRE 6 : MAUVAISES DECISIONS**

La mi-novembre sonnait pour tous les élèves de Poudlard, le début des examens. Et, paradoxalement, c'étaient les élèves réputés les plus doués qui étaient les plus nerveux, à l'image d'Angeline Prince. Ses parents lui avaient écrit le matin même pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui dire que de toutes façons, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elle s'en sortirait très bien. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point ces quelques phrases, qu'ils prenaient comme des encouragements, mettaient la pression à la jeune fille. C'était pour ça, qu'aujourd'hui elle était allée se renseigner au près de Finnigan Jones, un Serdaigle de septième année réputé pour avoir quelques astuces aidant à mieux tenir pour les examens. Tout d'abord étonné par la requête de la jeune fille, Finnigan se ressaisit vite, si elle était au courant de son petit commerce, c'était qu'elle devait être plutôt réglo, de plus, elle avait l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin d'aide. Il lui donna donc un sachet de comprimés moldus, il lui assura qu'avec ça elle pourrait étudier beaucoup plus sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, elle éviterait d'être trop stressée et en plus, ses capacités mentales seraient décuplées, tout ça pour seulement deux gallions. La jeune Serdaigle n'hésita pas avant d'acheter ses pilules. Elle ne devait pas décevoir ses parents.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce mardi matin Eliza était sortie en trombe de la Grande Salle, elle avait reçu une lettre de ses parents qui, comme à leur habitude, la rabaissaient sans en avoir l'air. La jeune fille aurait même préféré qu'ils lui envoient une lettre où ils la traiteraient directement de grosse nulle, ce serait moins humiliant. Pour cacher son moment de faiblesse, la jeune Serdaigle se rendit dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, peu fréquentées à cause de Mimi Geignarde qui n'avait de cesse de les inonder. Pour une fois, Eliza remercia mentalement le fantôme, elle avait fort besoin d'un peu de solitude. Elle était en train d'asperger son visage d'eau froide quand Mimi arriva :

« - Mauvaise journée ? S'enquit elle gaiement. »

L'adolescente ne répondit pas, tentant vainement de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un instant à l'autre. Le fantôme le remarqua et sembla ravie, elle voulait pousser la jeune femme à bout, pour une fois ce ne serait pas elle qui inonderait ces toilettes !

« - Pauvre petite fille, tes parents ne sont pas très gentils hein ! Regarde ce qu'ils écrivent : « _On espère vraiment que tu auras des résultats dignes de ce nom cette fois, prends exemple sur ta sœur et mets-toi au travail !_ » C'est pas sympa ça, et puis « _On est au courant de tes retenues aussi, reprends-toi Eliza ! Nous ne t'avons pas élevée comme ça, tu n'as aucune excuse, Angeline ne se comporte pas ainsi elle !_ » Cette Angeline à l'air bien mieux que toi !

- Ferme la ! Cria Eliza en larmes. »

Mimi, fière d'elle, laissa la jeune fille seule, les torrents de larme des autres, ce n'était pas son truc. La Serdaigle essaya tant bien que mal de se contrôler mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était un regroupement de pleins de choses qui s'exprimaient en cet instant : la presque overdose de Selena, la dispute qui s'en était suivie, le regard haineux de Remus Lupin, l'avortement d'Ivana, le comportement de sa sœur, et puis ses hormones d'ado qui lui jouaient des tours, il fallait qu'elle craque. La lettre toujours à côté d'elle, elle la lut encore une fois et cette fois ci, la colère prit le pas sur la tristesse et Eliza donna un grand coup de poing dans la glace, qui lui renvoyait son triste reflet. Et la jeune fille regarda, passionnément, sa main se teinter de sang. L'adolescente avait toujours eu tendance à saigner facilement et abondamment, ce qui fit qu'elle regretta d'avoir frapper dans un miroir, un mur aurait été moins salissant. Quand elle fut calmée, Eliza jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la lettre de ses parents, la dernière phrase lui remontait légèrement le morale « _Nous t'aimons, papa et maman_ » ils l'aimaient bien sûr, comme tous parents, mais ils n'étaient pas fiers d'elle, elle n'était pas la bonne fille. Elle fit disparaître le parchemin d'un coup de baguette et se promit de ne plus y penser, regardant sa montre Eliza constata qu'elle était déjà bien en retard pour son cours, elle décida donc de ne pas y aller du tout.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius Black s'ennuyait, hors des cours, chose peu commune. En effet, Remus était à sa classe d'études des Runes, Peter était parti on ne sait où, le jeune homme suspectait d'ailleurs son ami de fréquenter quelqu'un en secret, un mystère à éclaircir, et pour finir, James était en train de mettre en place la tactique de jeu pour le match de Samedi. Sirius était donc tout seul, il prit alors la décision de faire quelque chose d'instructif de son temps libre, aller à la bibliothèque par exemple. Mais, en passant devant les toilettes du deuxième étage, quelque chose retint son attention, il pouvait, de l'extérieur apercevoir le reflet d'une jeune fille dans le miroir fissuré. Chose étrange, car ces toilettes étaient pratiquement toujours vides à cause de Mimi Geignarde, qui cassait les pieds à quiconque s'y aventurait. Le jeune Gryffondor, curieux s'approcha un peu plus et ce qu'il vit dans la glace le surpris. Sans le maquillage noir qu'elle appliquait généralement sur ses yeux, avec ses cheveux retenus par un élastique et surtout sans son masque hautain, la ressemblance entre Eliza Prince et sa sœur était plus que frappante. A la vue de ses yeux rougis, le jeune Black déduisit que la Serdaigle avait pleuré et, vue sa main en sang, c'était certainement elle qui avait cassé le miroir. La question était : Pourquoi ? Sirius se demanda quelques secondes s'il devait ou non aller voir la jeune fille mais cela risquerait de la braquer plus qu'autre chose. Il décida donc de se rendre à la bibliothèque comme convenu et de s'occuper de cette histoire plus tard.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Selena attendait Peter, elle lui avait dit de passer à son dortoir le plus vite possible, elle savait que le Gryffondor saurait passer l'obstacle de l'escalier, il n'était pas un Maraudeur pour rien. Et puis elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, la sensation de manque se faisait de plus en plus intense, et si le jeune homme n'avait pas fait disparaître tout le philtre présent dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, elle aurait déjà replongé. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour une goutte de cette potion, tout son corps était pris de tremblements qu'elle essayait de calmer en respirant calmement mais rien n'y faisait, elle en avait besoin. D'un bond elle se leva de son lit, il y avait un endroit ou Peter n'avait pas cherché, une latte sous sa malle, la jeune fille se jeta par terre et récupéra la précieuse bouteille, presque vide. La jeune femme ne put se retenir très longtemps, elle finit par attraper la bouteille et porter le goulot à ses lèvres. Mais, pendant qu'elle faisait cela, l'image de Peter s'était insinuée dans son esprit. Pourrait-elle le trahir ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question, que le récipient qu'elle avait en main alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face, dans l'encadrement de la porte, baguette à la main, se tenait Peter Pettigrow. Sans plus de cérémonie, Selena fondit en larmes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ivana Moscovitch était sortie de l'infirmerie ce matin, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à se rendre en classe. Madame Pomfresh l'avait prévenue qu'il serait possible qu'elle soit très affectée par la perte de l'enfant, elle ne l'avait pas cru, jusque là. La nuit dernière Ivana avait fait un rêve, dans lequel elle se voyait avec un magnifique bébé dans les bras, elle semblait tellement heureuse qu'en se réveillant elle se dit qu'elle allait garder le bébé, qu'elle l'élèverait aussi bien que possible et qu'elle l'aimerait de tout son cœur, sauf qu'elle avait déjà pris la potion pour avorter, elle avait tué son bébé. Cette révélation l'accabla, depuis, elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de penser à cet enfant qui aurait pu la rendre si heureuse, elle se traita maintes et maintes fois d'égoïste, de femme sans cœur bien qu'elle savait que cela ne lui rendrait pas son enfant. Et puis elle voyait le regard des autres, ceux qui ne comprenaient pas, qui ne comprendraient jamais, les garçons continuaient de lui faire des avances, comme avant, ils la dégoûtaient. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en parler, mais elle n'avait personne, l'infirmière lui avait dit qu'elle était là si elle en ressentait le besoin mais elle ne voulait pas en parler avec elle. D'une certaine façon c'était elle qui avait tué son bébé. Il y avait Abbey et Eliza aussi, mais elles n'avaient jamais été assez proches, elles n'étaient même pas amies, à vrai dire, Ivana avait pensé que les filles viendraient la voir après... Mais elles n'étaient pas venues, elle était restée seule, et elle le resterait.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eliza avait rejoint Abbey en cours d'arithmancie, elle s'était plus ou moins bien remise de son coup de blues du matin et était prête à reprendre les cours. La jeune fille dissuada sa meilleure amie de lui poser quelconques questions sur son absence en runes d'un regard.

« - Tu sais, je crois qu'Evan Rosier a un peu craqué sur toi, chuchota Abbey.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

La jeune Serdaigle raconta à son ami l'épisode de la veille et Eliza n'eut pas l'air de trouver ça plus intéressant qu'autre chose, elle se concentra rapidement sur le cours au désespoir d'Abbey qui aurait bien aimé savoir si le Serpentard avait une chance avec son amie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les cours à peine achevés, Angeline s'était rendue à la bibliothèque pour pouvoir réviser son examen d'histoire de la magie, qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. La jeune fille avait volontairement choisi une table éloignée des autres, elle ne voulait pas être dérangée, surtout pas par les Maraudeurs qui étaient assis quelques mètres plus loin. Les minutes puis les heures passèrent sans que l'adolescente ne lève les yeux de son livre qui, bien qu'inintéressant, l'avait captivée.

« - Tu sais qu'il est l'heure de manger ? »

La Serdaigle ne réagit pas tout de suite à cette interrogation, au départ elle n'avait même pas compris que c'était à elle qu'on s'adressait, puis elle releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Remus Lupin. Le préfet lui sourit et lui proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle, proposition qu'elle accepta de bon cœur. Mais arrivée près de la Grande Salle, le moral d'Angeline retomba bien bas, sa sœur était juste devant elle avec Abbey Lyons, les deux filles étant de dos elles ne pouvaient l'avoir vue mais la Serdaigle n'était tout de même pas rassurée, depuis l'évènement de dimanche, ses rapports avec sa jumelle s'étaient encore plus détériorés, bien qu'elle croyait que cela n'aurait pas été possible. Devant la jeune fille et le préfet, Thomas Fergusson s'entêtait à vouloir raconter une blague aux deux adolescentes qui, lasses de refuser acceptèrent, elles écoutèrent son histoire sensée être drôle (_Monsieur et Madame Macouverturemegratte ont une fille comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »_) jusqu'à la chute puis demandèrent simplement « C'est tout ? » avant de s'en aller. Le jeune Poufsouffle vexé demanda à Remus :

« - Bah, elle était pas drôle ma blague ?

- Si, elle était très bien, répondit le lycanthrope en souriant, mais, reprit-il, tout le monde n'a pas le sens de l'humour. »

Bien entendu, suite à cette remarque Eliza se retourna et défia, encore une fois, le Gryffondor du regard. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il était en compagnie de sa sœur, ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur.

« - Tu as un problème avec moi Lupin ?

- J'ai un problème avec les filles qui sont hautaines et agressives, oui j'ai un petit problème avec toi. Et comme je suis préfet, je dois le régler.

- Sauf que tu es préfet de Gryffondor, tu devrais t'occuper des problèmes de ta maison !

- C'est une menace ?

- Un conseil seulement.

- Mais moi je pourrai bien te menacer Lupin alors dégage ! »

Rogue et sa bande venait d'arriver et c'était sans surprise qu'Evan Rosier avait « volé » au secours d'Eliza, ce qui confirma les doutes d'Abbey. Juste après Severus et ses copains, les Maraudeurs s'étaient ramenés, ce qui donnait un bel attroupement au milieu du couloir. Les deux groupes ennemis s'affrontèrent silencieusement un moment et tout ça aurait sans doute dégénéré si le professeur Chourave n'était pas passée par là et ne les avait pas obligé à se disperser.

Avant de rejoindre la table des aigles, Eliza prit Evan à part :

« - Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide.

- Je sais bien, mais j'aurai pas manqué une occasion de m'en prendre au petit préfet parfait, lui répondit-il en souriant. »

Sa réponse et son air espiègle arrachèrent un sourire à l'adolescente qui, après un dernier regard vers le Serpentard, alla s'asseoir.

* * *

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre, début de mon blabla.

Je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review pour le chapitre dernier... Ce qui entraine tout un tas de questions... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferai pas de chantage du style :_ si je n'ai pas plus de reviews je ne publie plus_, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Le truc, c'est juste que je me demande pourquoi d'un coup la fic à perdu son intérêt, est-ce que j'en fais trop, est-ce que l'écriture laisse à désirer ? L'histoire est-elle stupide ?

Voilà, comme vous le constatez, beaucoup de question pour une seule personne ^^

Donc j'espère que si vous pouvez, ou plutôt si vous voulez, vous me laisserez une petite review, histoire de mettre fin à mes souffrances (sans me tuer bien sur !)

**Bécots ! **


	8. Chapitre 7 : Questionnement

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Je ne vous fais pas une grande déclaration aujourd'hui, je remercie juste celles (ceux) qui ont reviewer et celles (ceux) qui lisent en général ! _

_Bonne lecture ! _

**_EDIT : _**_Voici la version corrigée, merci à_**_ cloclo-sorcière-mégalo_**

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 7 : QUESTIONNEMENT**

Remus Lupin avait décidé de mettre au clair certaines choses avec Eliza Prince. Ce jeune homme calme et pacifiste n'aimait pas être en conflit avec les gens. Il trouva donc la jeune fille à la bibliothèque, seule, le Gryffondor se demanda un instant où pouvait bien être Abbey Lyons mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Le préfet demanda à la Serdaigle s'il pouvait s'asseoir et après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, l'adolescente lui dit qu'il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

« - Si je suis venu te voir c'est parce que je crois que tu as un mauvais comportement en vers ta sœur et même tes amies. Et je crois que...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Lupin, au lieu de juger mon comportement occupe toi plutôt de celui de tes amis, surtout d'un.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Renseigne-toi au près de Sirius. Maintenant j'aimerai travailler si tu veux bien !"

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que les événements prennent cette tournure, Remus ne trouva rien à répondre et sortit de la bibliothèque se demandant bien qu'elle pouvait être le problème avec Sirius. Eliza quant à elle se maudissait intérieurement, pour éviter de devoir supporter le préfet elle avait balancé un secret qui pourrait chambouler la vie d'une de ses camarades. Après avoir réfléchit un moment, la jeune fille se rassura, Lupin n'avait certainement pas pris ses paroles au sérieux et puis de toutes façons, comment Black pourrait-il apprendre avoir mis Ivana enceinte ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Junior Avery avait, depuis qu'il était enfant, toujours eu ce qu'il désirait, à part une chose et cette chose en question se promenait quelques mètres devant lui.

« - Hé, Lyons ! L'appela-t-il, attends-moi ! »

La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment envie d'attendre son prétendant mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se mettre une bonne partie des Serpentards à dos en ne le faisant pas, elle s'arrêta donc. Junior et elle marchèrent quelques temps tous les deux, parlant de tout mais surtout de rien, Avery n'avait jamais eu une conversation réellement intéressante. Puis vint le moment fatidique, celui où le Serpentard se lança, en suivant son instinct :

« - Tu sais Abbey, il y a un sorcier très puissant dehors qui regroupe pas mal d'adepte.

- Le mage noir, je sais oui.

- Bien, le jeune homme était content de ne pas à avoir à tout expliquer, en fait, on est un petit groupe d'élève, bien motivé pour le rejoindre à la sortie de Poudlard et je me disais que peut-être, tu pourrai nous rejoindre. Vu ta famille tu n'aurai aucun soucis et puis, je suis sûr que tu partages nos idéaux ! »

L'adolescente ne fut pas surprise par la proposition du vert et argent, au fond elle savait qu'elle aurait à faire ce choix un jour. Elle savait aussi que sa famille soutenait totalement le seigneur des ténèbres et elle de son côté trouvait certains de ses arguments plutôt valables. Elle dit donc à Junior qu'elle allait y réfléchir et se retira.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Angeline n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, Cathy s'en inquiétait. Depuis plusieurs jour la préfète trouvait le comportement de sa meilleure amie très étrange, elle ne dormait pas, ne mangeait presque pas, passait encore plus de temps à étudier... Il était vrai que les examens approchaient mais était-ce une raison pour pratiquement arrêter de vivre normalement ? La Serdaigle prit en se levant la résolution d'aller parler à Angie, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser continuer comme ça !

« - Angie, tu es bizarre en ce moment, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Pourquoi je n'irai pas ? Cassa la jeune fille.

- Et bien, tu ne manges presque pas et tu ne dors pas alors je me disais...

- Tu n'as rien à te dire, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde pour une fois !"

Sur ce la jeune fille avait claqué la porte et était partie en cours toute seule. Cathy restait plantée dans son dortoir, interdite. Angeline était d'habitude la gentillesse et la patience incarnée, elle ne lui aurait jamais répondue comme ça en temps normal. Il devait y avoir un problème.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus Lupin n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son cours de potion, les paroles d'Eliza lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et la présence de Sirius à côté de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il brûlait d'envie de lui demander s'il avait effectivement quelque chose à se reprocher, mais si ce n'était pas le cas il aurait l'air profondément stupide. La moitié du cours était passée avant qu'il ne se décide enfin :

« - Sirius, tu vas trouver bizarre que je te demande ça, chuchota le lycanthrope, mais est-ce que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

- Tu veux dire à part le seau de shampoing sur la tête de Servilius ?

- Oui, à part ça.

- Bah, le jeune Black prit le temps de réfléchir pour enfin répondre : non. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Remus se mit à raconter à son ami le bref échange qu'il avait eu avec Eliza. Après cette déclaration, Sirius ne comprenait plus rien, il ne voyait pas pourquoi la Serdaigle aurait menti mais d'un autre côté il n'avait vraiment rien à se reprocher !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

On dit que la nuit porte conseil, Abbey Lyons pensait ce dicton tout à fait faux, malgré la nuit qu'elle avait passé à cogiter, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son cours de sortilèges, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la proposition que lui avait fait Avery la veille. Elle ne savait pas précisément quels étaient les objectifs du Mage Noir, il prônait la supériorité des sang pur, pour la jeune fille, ce fait était avéré, depuis toute petite elle savait ou pensait savoir que les nés moldus était moins puissants que les gens comme elle. Mais que pouvait-on y faire ? Les sang de bourbe ne choisissent pas de pouvoir utiliser la magie alors peut-on les en punir ? D'un autre côté, un né moldus ne devrait certainement pas avoir le droit d'exercer un métier plus important qu'un sang pur, les sang pur ont mérité un certain rang dans la société et les autres ne devraient pas pouvoir le contester. L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, Eliza prenait des notes distraitement, il était évident que quelque chose la préoccupait. Eliza, sa meilleure amie, née d'une mère moldue, est-ce que cela en faisait une fille moins importante qu'elle-même ? Peut-être après tout.

Le cours de sortilèges n'aura pas servi à rien pour la fille Lyons, elle avait pris une décision qui changerait certainement le reste de sa vie et elle irait en faire part à Junior le plus tôt possible.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le déjeuner en ce vendredi n'était pas une source de réconfort pour Peter. L'état de Selena n'arrêtait pas d'empirer et cela lui coupait presque l'appétit. Elle avait réussi à ne pas replonger, en grande partie grâce à lui, il en était conscient, mais il ne savait pas si elle y arriverait, il ne savait même pas si lui y arriverait. La voir dans cet état, semblable à un mort vivant, lui brisait le cœur. Alors il avait réfléchi, presque toute la nuit jusqu'à trouver une solution, mais tout n'allait pas être simple. Tout d'abord il faudrait en parler à James, ce qu'il avait tenté de faire en cours de potion sans vraiment y arriver, mais là, en voyant entrer la Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle, il sut qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Sirius et Remus étant en pleine discussion, l'adolescent en profita pour raconter tout l'histoire à James : qu'il aidait Selena, que ce n'était pas facile, qu'il avait besoin de lui. Le fils Potter écouta tout très attentivement, ce qui relevait de l'exploit, fit une légère grimace à l'annonce de l'idée de son ami, mais lui promit quand même son aide. En remontant en cours pour cet après-midi, Peter Pettigrow était de nouveau confiant.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius n'y tenant plus de se poser toutes sortes de questions, il avait décidé qu'il devait aller trouver des réponses. Et ces réponses, seule Eliza pourrait lui les fournir. Bien entendu, le problème ne se résumait pas à ce que la jeune fille avait dit à Remus, s'il n'y avait eu que ça, le Gryffondor l'aurait vite oublié. L'autre partie du problème venait d'Ivana, Sirius n'était jamais vraiment sorti avec cette fille, ils se retrouvaient juste parfois, pour s'amuser un peu. Le jeune homme aimait bien la Serdaigle parce qu'elle n'était pas comme toute ces filles, cherchant le prince charmant, elle, elle voulait juste passer du bon temps, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Mais ces temps-ci la jeune femme semblait différente, distante avec lui, on avait même parfois l'impression qu'elle lui en voulait. Black n'étant pas stupide il avait vite fait le rapprochement entre son comportement et les dires d'Eliza.

« - Hé Prince !

- Tiens, Black, j'étais sûre que que tu allais venir me casser les pieds, et avant que tu ne poses la moindre question, je vais t'avouer que je n'ai rien à te dire, la jeune fille poursuivit rapidement avant d'être interrompue, j'ai menti à Lupin pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

- Donc tu ne sais rien à propos d'Ivana ? »

La Serdaigle blêmit, pourquoi parlait-il d'Ivana ? Que savait-il ? Lui en avait-elle parlé ? Non, elle l'aurai su quand même, et puis si ça avait été le cas, Black aurait l'air bien plus chamboulé, il n'était pas au courant.

« - Qu'est ce qu'Ivana vient faire la dedans ?

- Je suis sûre qu'elle et toi me cachez quelque chose !

- N'importe quoi. »

La jeune fille se replongea dans son livre, bien décidée à garder sa bouche fermée quoiqu'il arrive. Le jeune homme dut finir par le remarquer car il s'en alla, non sans déclarer qu'il finirait bien par savoir d'où vient le problème. A peine fut il sorti de la bibliothèque qu'Eliza releva la tête de son bouquin qui était de toutes façons profondément barbant. La jeune femme se mit à se mordre la lèvre, signe d'intense réflexion, elle était persuadée que Black irait voir Ivana, et bien sûr celle-ci finirait par savoir que c'était elle qui avait gaffé. Les deux Serdaigles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, mais le fait était qu'Ivana pouvait être une vraie garce envers les gens qui lui avait fait des crasses et la fille Prince n'avait définitivement pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La première réunion aurait lieu samedi soir, après le match de Quidditch. Abbey était d'une part très excitée de participer à cette rencontre qui serait très certainement très intéressante, mais d'un autre côté, elle devait s'avouer effrayée. Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistaient ces regroupements et Avery était resté très discret sur ce point, elle ne savait pas non plus qui serait présent et Junior ne l'avait pas mieux renseignée sur ce point « Tu verras. » lui avait-t-il dit, oui elle verrait...

« - Abbey, je peux te parler ? »

Regulus avait longuement hésité avant de venir trouver la jeune Serdaigle, mais il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il la prévienne, si quelqu'un l'avait fait pour lui, il n'en serait certainement pas là aujourd'hui...

Rejoindre les bancs des futurs mangemorts lui avait tout d'abord paru naturel, ses amis en faisaient partie et de plus ses parents voulaient qu'il en soit, alors il avait commencé à aller aux réunions qui se résumaient en faite à une critique vive des sang de bourbe, un topo de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur et un échange d'idées toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Regulus ne s'était pas rendu tout de suite compte de la monstruosité des propos tenus lors de ces regroupements, du moins, s'il s'en était rendu compte cela ne le gênait pas, cela ne dérangeait personne ! Mais un jour, Macnair était arrivé en retard à la réunion et il avait dit qu'il avait fait comprendre certaines choses à une sale sang de bourbe, le jeune Black n'avait pas tout de suite compris de quoi il s'agissait mais quand Macnair commença à dire à Avery que « Cette chienne de sang de bourbe avait bien fini par s'agenouiller devant lui. » il réalisa soudain l'horreur de ce qu'avait fait son camarade. Horreur à laquelle il avait été complice. A partir de ce moment là, Regulus Black se posa des questions sur le bien fondé des idées qu'il croyait saines, puis vint un dégout des autres apprentis Mangemorts, surtout Macnair bien entendu qui se vantait partout que « Bien que leur sang soit pourri, les sang de bourbe savaient faire bien des choses avec leurs bouches. »

Alors, quand il avait appris qu'Avery voulait intégrer Abbey Lyons, cette fille qui semblait si calme et effacée, il avait décidé de la mettre en garde.

« - Bien sûr, assis-toi, proposa la jeune fille.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir, il ne faut pas que tu nous rejoignes, ta place n'est pas parmi nous ! »

La Serdaigle comprit tout de suite de quoi voulait parler le cadet des Black et ses propos la mirent hors d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les rejoindre parce que c'était une fille ? Parce que son sang n'était pas assez pur peut-être ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de confiance ?

« - Non, non, c'est juste que le choix que tu fais n'est pas sans conséquence et …

- Dégage Black, j'en ai assez entendu. Ma décision est prise, point. »

* * *

_Voili voilou, c'est un chapitre très fragmenté, je sais, mais c'est un peu fait exprès ^^ J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas rebuter et que vous allez tout de même me laisser une petite review (on peut toujours rêver !) _

_A bientôt j'espère, _

_**Bécots **_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Révélations

_Salutations nobles... Gens ^^ _

_Pas de grands discours aujourd'hui non plus, juste un immense merci pour vos reviews qui me font réellement super plaisir :D _

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**PS : **J'allais presque oublier, honte à moi, de remercier ma super beta qui a braver le sommeil pour corriger ce chapitre ^^ Merci **cloclo-sorcière-mégalo **(enfin Chloé quoi ^^)_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE 8 : REVELATIONS**

Angeline Prince n'avait pas adressé la parole à Cathy de la journée et celle-ci s'inquiétait, ce que remarqua bien entendu Remus Lupin, son collègue préfet avec qui elle faisait sa ronde habituelle. Préoccupé par l'état de la jeune fille, le lycanthrope lui demanda si tout allait bien. La Serdaigle n'était pas sûr que raconter ses problèmes à Lupin soit une bonne idée, mais comme il semblait s'être rapproché d'Angie ces temps-ci, peut-être pourrait-il l'aider. Alors elle lui parla de l'attitude étrange de sa meilleure amie depuis quelques jours, son manque d'appétit et de sommeil, le temps qu'elle passait à étudier et enfin sa mauvaise humeur. Le jeune Gryffondor ne trouvait pas vraiment qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, en période d'examens beaucoup d'élèves se mettaient à péter un peu les plombs, mais ça passait toujours. Cette réponse ne rassura pas vraiment la préfète qui continuait de penser qu'il y avait bien un problème. De son côté, le lycanthrope aussi était préoccupé, par l'état de Sirius. Bien que celui-ci ne voulait pas en parler, le préfet sentait bien qu'il y avait un problème, sans pour autant arriver à le deviner.

Et, effectivement, le jeune Black avait un problème, ou plutôt quelques angoisses. Aujourd'hui samedi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux, tout d'abord à cause du premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures mais aussi à cause d'Ivana à qui il avait prévu de parler après le petit déjeuner.

A table ses amis ne remarquèrent pas vraiment son air angoissé, ou s'ils le remarquèrent il le mirent sur le dos de l'affrontement contre les Poufsouffle qui aurait bientôt lieu, de ce fait, quand le jeune homme décida de sortir de table avant les autres Maraudeurs, personne ne posa de question.

Le Gryffondor se hâta de sortir et il put rejoindre Ivana dans un couloir désert, pas très loin de l'entrée de la Salle Commune des aigles. Quand la jeune fille l'aperçut elle hésita entre se mettre à marcher plus vite ou se résigner à l'attendre, sachant qu'avec ses talons elle n'irait guère plus rapidement qu'un vieil escargot elle se résolut à la deuxième solution. Black lui demanda de but en blanc qu'elle était son problème, la russe aurait vraiment aimé lui balancer son problème pour voir qu'elle tête il pourrait bien faire, mais elle se ravisa, la chose ne devait pas s'ébruiter.

« - Mon problème c'est que tu me les brises Black !

- Il n'y a pas que ça, s'emporta le jeune homme, même Eliza m'a dit qu'il y avait quelque chose ! »

Eliza ? Qu'est-ce qu'Eliza venait faire dans cette conversation ? Que lui avait-t-elle dit ? Et encore plus important : pourquoi ? Ivana ne pensait pas que sa camarade avait dit ça pour se vanter de savoir quelque chose, ni par pur plaisir de la mettre dans la panade, certainement certaines choses lui avaient échappé, ou peut-être pensait-elle qu'il fallait mettre Sirius au courant. La blonde réfléchit quelques instants, Sirius avait sans doute tout aussi droit qu'elle de savoir, et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était important, de toute façon le bébé était... Mort. Alors elle se décida à tout lui dire, espérant que peut-être ça lui donnerait une leçon et que, comme elle, dorénavant il réfléchirait avant de coucher à droite et à gauche.

« - Je suis tombée enceinte, de toi. Rassure-toi, je me suis faite avorter, à part ça tout va bien. »

Le Gryffondor n'avait tout d'abord pas réagi, puis, il avait compris, durant quelques instants il avait été père, puis, on avait tué son bébé. Il était vraiment dur de sa faire à cette idée, avoir eu un enfant, enfin de ce que l'adolescent savait de ces choses-là, quand Ivana avait avorté, le bébé ne devait certainement pas être plus gros qu'une cacahuète mais c'était son bébé tout de même. Et il avait laissé la Serdaigle se débrouiller toute seule, quel salaud il faisait. La déclaration de la jolie russe tournait en boucle dans sa tête, ça plus les accusations qu'il se faisait à lui même, plus bon nombre d'interrogations firent que Sirius Black joua le pire match de sa maigre carrière de Batteur, donnant des coups dans l'air et non pas dans les cognards et, les quelques fois ou sa batte tapait bien dans la balle, il l'envoyait sur des gens de son équipe. Il s'attendait à un serment de James dès la fin de la rencontre. Qu'ils arrivèrent tout de même à gagner.

En foulant le sol, le batteur sentait le regard noir de son meilleur ami sur lui mais il n'avait pas peur, il avait une très bonne excuse et quand il aurait tout expliquer à James, il comprendrait forcément. Le Gryffondor se dirigeait vers les vestiaires quand il croisa _son _regard. Eliza avait ce sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il était persuadé qu'elle était au courant.

En effet, la jeune fille comme le reste de Poudlard, avait assisté au premier match de la saison et pour une fois, elle n'était pas déçue. Elle n'avait jamais eu un réel attrait envers le Quidditch, ni envers quelconque sport en fait, elle trouvait profondément stupide de voler après une balle pour la faire rentrer dans un espèce de cerceau et puis particulièrement bête de prendre du plaisir à éviter des cognards qui pourraient défoncer le crâne de n'importe qui en moins de deux secondes. Mais cette fois-ci, le match l'avait intéressée, au début pas du tout, mais après avoir vu les erreurs de débutant de Black qui n'était généralement pas trop mauvais, elle comprit que le Gryffondor avait parlé à Ivana, et qu'il en était chamboulé. Bien fait ! Pensa la jeune femme. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand Evan Rosier la rejoignit, elle et Abbey sur le chemin du château, avec une excuse très peu crédible sa meilleure amie la laissa en tête à tête avec le garçon.

La fille Prince ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à la gente masculine, n'allez pas croire par là qu'elle était lesbienne, non, elle avait eu quelques aventures, mais jamais rien d'intéressant, elle n'aimait pas qu'un quelconque garçon puisse trouver à redire sur ses fréquentations, ou la manière dont elle passait son temps. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'Evan était plutôt craquant avec ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés et ses yeux bleu océan, et ses opinions extrémistes n'étaient pas aussi poussées que chez Avery ou Macnair, alors peut-être pourrait-elle passer un peu de temps avec lui, qui sait ?

« - Tu sais Eliza, demain il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévue ! »

Bien que sachant pertinemment où il voulait en venir, la Serdaigle se contenta d'acquiescer distraitement et fit semblant d'être étonnée quand le Serpentard lui proposa de l'accompagner. Elle prit quelques instants avant de répondre :

« - Pourquoi pas, on se rejoindra dans le Hall ?

- Ouais, très bien ! »

De loin, Abbey discerna la conversation entre sa camarade et le Serpentard, malgré une légère pointe de jalousie, la jeune fille fut contente pour son amie, il était grand temps qu'elle s'ouvre un peu !

Continuant sa route vers le château, plus précisément vers les cachots, la Serdaigle se replongea dans ses pensées : elle était nerveuse, elle marchait rapidement, Avery lui avait donné rendez-vous dans une salle pas très loin de la classe de potions, mais rien que cette endroit lui faisait froid dans le dos. De plus le couvre feu était déjà passé et si elle se faisait prendre elle aurait du mal à expliquer sa présence ici. Mais au bout de quelques minutes de marche, elle tomba nez à nez avec Severus Rogue, malgré son aversion envers lui, la jeune fille fut rassurée d'être bien arrivée. Elle pénétra dans la petit salle circulaire, l'humidité était palpable et il y faisait affreusement froid, une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter : « on vient juste d'allumer le feu, la température va remonter. » c'était Regulus Black. La Serdaigle fut étonnée qu'il lui adresse la parole, après leur petite conversation de la veille, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus, Junior la poussait à prendre place autour de la table au centre de la pièce. Abbey put alors observer les personnes présentes avec elle, contre toute attente, il n'y avait pas que des Serpentards, mais aussi deux serdaigles de septième année : Eric Carter et Josh Hill et une Poufsouffle de sixième : Alicia Peters. Sinon bien entendu, le groupe de vert et argent habituel : Walden Macnair, Junior Avery, Evan Rosier, Severus Rogue, Regulus Black, Maximilien Nott, Amycus et Alecto Carrow. La Serdaigle se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise et ce sentiment ne s'améliora pas au fil du temps.

Quand deux heures plus tard la réunion prit fin la jeune fille était profondément choquée. Les propos tenus par ses camarades étaient tout bonnement effroyables, non contents de se savoir supérieurs au Sang de bourbe, ils parlaient de torture et de supplices et à l'extérieur même, le Seigneur des ténèbres, qui réunissait de plus en plus d'adeptes, commençait à se manifester en tuant des né moldus. Jamais la jeune fille n'aurait cru ça...

Là, elle voulait juste rejoindre sa salle commune le plus rapidement possible, elle avait l'impression que si elle s'éloignait de cette pièce, alors peut-être elle pourrait espérer oublier tout ce qui s'y était passé. Mais c'était sans compter sur Regulus Black, le jeune homme avait observé la Serdaigle tout au long de la réunion et il avait bien vu son air choqué s'empirer au fil des minutes. Elle avait réalisé qu'il avait raison.

« - Hé, Lyons ! »

La jeune femme se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec le cadet des Black, tout d'un coup sa conversation avec lui lui revint en tête.

« - Quoi Black ?

- Je pense que tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit hier. Tu vois bien maintenant que tu n'as pas ta place dans ces réunions ! »

Abbey le regarda longuement, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il venait lui parler, essayait-il de l'aider ? Ou tout simplement protéger son groupe ? La jeune fille se reprit, peu importaient les raisons de Black, elle n'allait pas avouer qu'elle avait eu tort, les Lyons avaient leur fierté !

« Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde Black » avait-t-elle chuchoté avant de se détourner.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

James Potter ne remercierait jamais assez son père de lui avoir donné cette cape d'invisibilité, elle lui avait ouvert pratiquement toutes les portes du château et il ne comptait plus les fois où il était sorti, après le couvre feu grâce à elle. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait servir à autre chose, il comptait bien sortir, braver l'interdit mais cette fois pour faire quelque chose de mal, très mal. Peter l'avait pourtant convaincu que c'était le seul moyen d'aider Selena et devant l'air désespéré de son ami, le jeune homme n'avait pu dire non. Alors ils étaient là, tout les deux, sous la cape, dans l'infirmerie, en pleine nuit. Le poursuiveur espérait vraiment que Queudver savait ce qu'il faisait, voler des potions était un acte dangereux en soit mais si en plus ça ne servait à rien, c'était profondément stupide !

Peter cherchait rapidement mais silencieusement dans le placard de Madame Pomfesh, que les capacités de James en sortilèges avaient permis d'ouvrir. Il avait lu, dans un quelconque ouvrage à la bibliothèque, qu'il existait une potion pour calmer le manque du à une addiction, et le seul endroit où la trouver était bien sûr le repère de l'infirmière. Le garçon avait longuement hésité avant de vraiment se décider à piquer cette potion, mais l'état de Selena empirant à vue d'œil, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix !

« - Bingo ! Chuchota-t-il.

- Tu l'as ?

- Ouais !

- Bon, on se casse alors ! »

* * *

Voila, fin de ce huitième chapitre et si vous voulez savoir, le prochain s'intitulera _"Début de romance"_ hahaha :)

Sinon, pour ce qui est des reviews j'ai deux petites choses à préciser, les anonymes ( ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site ) peuvent en laisser, et je les encourage totalement à le faire ^^

Et deuxième petit truc, j'aimerai beaucoup arriver au 40 reviews avant la semaine prochaine, c'est une espèce de défi que je me lance ^^ Et si j'y arrive, il y aura très certainement une petite surprise pour vous chèrs lecteurs (je n'en dis pas plus) :D

A bientôt,

_**Bécots **_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Début de romance

_Je poste ce chapitre en vitesse, du coup vous m'excuserez de la brieveté de mes remerciements etc._

_**Donc :** un grand merci à tous mes **lecteurs,** particulièrement à mes **revieweurs, **comme d'habitude vos commentaires m'emplissent d'une **joie immense** :)_

_**EDIT : **__Voila le chapitre corrigé, un grand merci à _**_Cloclo-sorcière-mégalo_**_ :D_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPITRE 9 : DEBUT DE ROMANCE ?**

Malgré le temps déplorable, pratiquement tous les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient rendus à Pré-Au-Lard en ce dimanche, chacun pour des raisons différentes. On voyait des couples main dans la main et d'autres encore en pleine phase de séduction, il y avait aussi des groupes d'amis en train de rigoler ou au contraire des adolescents qui se disputaient, le petit village n'était jamais plus agité que durant les sorties des élèves.

Les Trois Balais était bondé, Madame Rosemerta ne savait plus où donner de la tête, pour fuir le froid, une majorité des enfants avait trouvé refuge ici, bien sûr elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais s'il pouvait venir par groupe, ce serait tout de même plus simple ! La jeune serveuse s'approcha d'une table et prit la commande d'un petit couple qui la surprit un peu. C'était la première qu'elle voyait Remus Lupin accompagné d'une fille, généralement c'était le genre de James et de Sirius, pas du préfet. La jeune femme détailla l'adolescente, plutôt jolie bien qu'assez quelconque. Remarque, pensa la serveuse, rien n'indiquait s'ils étaient vraiment en couple. Et effectivement, les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas en couple, le lycanthrope voulait juste parler à Angeline de son étrange comportement envers sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille de son côté était de plus en plus sur les nerfs, en plus de cela, elle avait fait un malaise la veille, bien sûr personne n'était au courant mais elle continuait de se demander si son état avait un quelconque rapport avec les comprimés qu'elle avait pris. Finnigan ne lui avait pourtant rien dit concernant les effets secondaires ! Et puis, Remus qui s'entêtait à vouloir savoir ce qui n'allait pas, elle aurait vraiment aimé tout lui raconter, la pression qu'elle se mettait, les cachets qu'elle avait pris, mais elle avait trop peur qu'il la juge après cela... Et ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas en ce moment était de décevoir le Gryffondor.

« - Angeline, quoiqu'il se passe je ne compte pas te juger, je pourrai comprendre » Lui dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

La Serdaigle contempla le visage de Remus quelques secondes, ses lèvres fines, son nez droit, ses cheveux dorés qui retombaient sur ses yeux. Ses yeux. Dorés, personne n'avait les mêmes yeux que Remus Lupin, elle plongea dedans et quand elle se reprit, elle sut qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire.

A quelques tables de là, on pouvait observer Eliza, seule à une table, fixant distraitement la fenêtre, probablement plongée dans ses pensées.

Evan et elle s'étaient promenés dans Pré-Au-Lard pendant près de deux heures sans ressentir le froid. Ils avaient fait le plein de sucreries chez Honeydukes, fait un tour chez Zonko, flâné dans les magasins de fringues, ce qui avait certainement prodigieusement ennuyé le Serpentard mais il l'avait très bien caché et enfin, ils avaient décidé d'aller boire un verre au Trois Balais.

Pendant qu'Evan alla chercher les deux bièraubeurres la jeune fille fit le point de sa journée : contre toutes attentes, tout s'était agréablement passé, son compagnon l'avait faite rire mais avait aussi réussi à tenir quelques conversations sérieuses, il avait supporté sans rechigner les expéditions dans les magasins de vêtements et, grand point positif, n'avait pas tenté une approche directe, chose que la jeune fille détestait. Tout se passait pour le mieux.

Après avoir déguster leurs boissons, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de rentrer, ils avaient tout deux pas mal de choses à faire au château, de plus, il commençait à faire vraiment très froid. Arrivée devant les escaliers du hall, Eliza savait que le moment de la séparation arrivait, avec elle le moment décisif du rendez-vous.

« - Bon, et bien, je dois dire que j'ai passé un très bon moment, commença-t-il doucement.

- Moi aussi.

- J'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, répondit la jeune fille en souriant. »

Evan marquait de plus en plus de point, et quand il sortit de sa poche un joli bracelet qu'Eliza avait hésité à acheter dans un des nombreux magasins qu'ils avaient visité, la Serdaigle était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus.

« - J'ai pensé que ça te ferait un souvenir, déclara-t-il, gêné.

- C'est vraiment adorable, merci ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et après un dernier au revoir se détourna, la fille Prince réfléchit une micro seconde avant de le rappeler, Evan se retourna étonné et ne réagit même pas quand la jeune fille colla doucement ses lèvres aux siennes dans un chaste baiser. Rapidement, Eliza mit fin à cet échange et après un sourire, c'est elle qui se détourna, laissant le Serpentard tout pantois. La jeune femme essaya de contrôler la vitesse de sa marche, chose bien difficile étant donné qu'elle voulait raconter au plus vite son rendez-vous à Abbey.

La fille Lyons, elle, était allée à Pré-Au-Lard en compagnie d'Avery, sa meilleure amie n'étant pas disponible, elle avait bien dû trouver quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pourquoi, quand Junior lui avait proposé, elle n'avait pas dit non. La sortie s'était d'ailleurs assez bien passée, ils avaient fait les boutiques et parlé de choses et d'autres. La jeune fille avait remarqué que le Serpentard essayait tant bien que mal de ramener la conversation sur la réunion d'hier, mais à chaque fois elle évitait le sujet. Elle avait passé la nuit à cogiter sur ce regroupement, sur ce qui s'y était dit, sur les opinions profondes des personnes présentes. Et la question qu'elle se posait aujourd'hui était « Est-ce que je pense comme eux ? » Elle ne savait pas encore répondre à cette interrogation mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'à force de rester avec Avery, elle finirait par penser comme lui. Le jeune homme avait des arguments en béton et une force de persuasion hors du commun. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu faire croire à n'importe qui qu'un Scroutt était plus mignon qu'une licorne.

Durant la nuit, la Serdaigle avait aussi repenser au discours de Regulus, lui, semblait différent des autres, comme s'il regrettait le choix qu'il avait fait, comme s'il ne soutenait pas vraiment les agissements des apprentis Mangemorts. Il était la seule personne avec qui Abbey pourrait parler de ses doutes, il fallait qu'elle arrive à se rapprocher de lui.

C'était pour cette raison, qu'elle était à l'instant devant les cachots, là ou elle avait donné rendez-vous au cadet des Black. La jeune femme n'était pas vraiment sûre qu'il viendrait, après tout, elle s'était comportée méchamment envers lui et si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle, elle ne serait probablement pas venue. Mais lui si.

« - Je suppose que tu as réfléchi, hein ?

-Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement, Regulus, je veux tout savoir du Seigneur des ténèbres, de ses objectifs et je veux aussi connaître les intentions des apprentis mangemorts. »

Après l'avoir longuement jaugé, Regulus lui indiqua une salle vide d'un signe de tête et lui dit simplement : « On va en avoir pour un moment. »

Quelques étages, plus haut, dans la tour des Gryffondor, un tout autre spectacle se déroulait, mettant en scène deux des rares élèves à être restés au château en ce dimanche. En effet, Peter Pettigrow avait fortement recommandé à sa toute nouvelle amie, Selena Jonhson de rester au collège, il ne la sentait pas encore prête à plus, il avait quelque chose à lui donner, quelque chose qui l'aiderait. La jeune fille espérait de tout son cœur, elle ne tenait plus, le manque lui faisait presque perdre la tête, elle n'en dormait plus, faisait des crises de boulimie, se montrait exécrable avec tout le monde, ça ne pouvait pas continuer. Quand le Gryffondor pénétra dans son dortoir, avec une fiole à la main, la jeune fille se jeta presque sur lui. Peut importe ce que le récipient contenait, son état ne pouvait être pire. Elle but la potion d'une traite et ne ressentit rien, rien n'avait changé. Peter la rassura, lui assurant que les effets n'étaient pas immédiats mais l'adolescente doutait quand même, si cela ne marchait pas, comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Le jeune homme qui avait certainement perçu l'angoisse de son amie la prit doucement dans ses bras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eliza n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce foutu devoir de métamorphose. Ses pensées la ramenaient systématiquement à Evan. Pourquoi l'avait elle embrassé ? Maintenant, il allait surement penser qu'elle avait un faible pour lui, ce qui était certes vrai mais il n'avait en aucun cas besoin de le savoir. De plus, les choses avaient été beaucoup trop vite, au fond elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment et elle ne savait même pas si elle avait envie d'une relation en ce moment. Elle en était là de ses élucubrations quand Sirius Black arriva. Voilà un problème en plus, se dit la jeune fille, à tous les coups il allait lui reprocher de ne pas lui avoir parler du problème d'Ivana ou pire il allait faire l'étalage de ses sentiments, chose que détestait la Serdaigle.

« - Black, sache que quoique tu veuilles me dire, je ne suis pas... » L'adolescente ne finit pas sa remarque, pourtant bien trouvée tant l'air désespéré du Gryffondor la surprit. En effet, le jeune homme blagueur et séducteur avait laissé place à un adolescent aux traits tirés et à la mine grave.

« - Je me sens vraiment mal, tu sais, j'en reviens pas d'avoir été si...

-Stupide ? Aveugle ? Ou... irresponsable peut-être ? Lança Eliza qui avait retrouvé sa répartie.

-J'étais parti pour dire con mais les autres marchent aussi. J'aurais dû voir plus tôt qu'il y avait un problème et j'aurais dû la soutenir. Et puis, je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant, est-ce qu'elle va mal ? Est-ce que je dois l'aider ? Je sais pas comment digérer le truc tu vois et puis en plus une partie de moi lui en veut parce qu'elle aurait dû m'en parler, non ?

-Honnêtement là, Black, je comprends pas, tu as des amis non ? Tu devrais sans doute en parler avec eux parce que moi j'ai aucune envie de t'aider.

-Tu es la seule fille à qui je puisse en parler et je me disais qu'en tant qu'amie d'Ivana...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas l'amie d'Ivana et encore moins la tienne, alors maintenant dégage tu seras mignon. »

En sortant de la bibliothèque, passablement énervé, ou plutôt furieux, Sirius avait rejoint les autres Maraudeurs, en effet, James avait insisté pour qu'ils se réunissent dans leur dortoir, ils devaient avoir une conversation. Le Gryffondor voyait bien que ses amis avait tous des problèmes chacun de leur côté : Peter devait aider Selena, Sirius ne savait pas comment gérer la situation avec Ivana, Remus lui s'était fixé l'objectif d'aider Angeline et de comprendre Eliza, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire et pour finir, lui même était de plus en plus occupé à essayer de séduire Lily. Il avait remarqué depuis quelques temps que les refus de la préfète se faisaient de moins en moins durs, il était sûr qu'il arriverait à la faire craquer avant la fin de l'année ! Tout ça pour dire que leur groupe se dessoudait peu à peu, il fallait y remédier rapidement. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait organisé cette « réunion » pour qu'ils puissent parler de ce qui les préoccupait comme avant.

Pour commencer, Peter parla de Selena qui, grâce à la potion, allait de mieux en mieux. Le jeune homme était confiant, il était sûr que la Gryffondor pourrait y arriver, mais il devait bien entendu continuer de veiller sur elle.

Puis vint le tour de Sirius, qui parla de l'avortement d'Ivana, des remises en questions que cela entrainait. Grâce ou à cause de cela, l'adolescent avait réalisé que ses agissements portaient à conséquence et qu'il devait dorénavant se montrer prudent et réfléchir avant de faire n'importe quoi. La conversation dévia alors sur Eliza Prince, qui l'avait envoyé sur les roses, le jeune Black arrivait de moins en moins à excuser son comportement et ne parlons même pas de le comprendre ! Remus prit alors la parole pour lui dire que les gens comme Eliza ne voulait pas être compris. Selon lui cette fille avait tout pour être heureuse et c'était elle qui faisait son possible pour ne pas l'être : elle rejetait ses amies, envoyait bouler tout le monde et était ignoble avec sa propre sœur. Le lycanthrope raconta à ses amis le problème de la petite Angeline, face à la pression elle en était venue à se doper, il était évident pour le jeune homme que dans la famille Prince, celle qui souffrait le plus c'était bien elle et pas Eliza.

Quand le sommeil prit le dessus sur les quatre amis, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, ils savaient tous que demain serait une journée épuisante mais ils étaient tout de même ravis d'avoir retrouvé leur complicité, oubliée ces temps-ci.

* * *

_Et voila ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Sachant que j'ai réussi a dépasser les 40 reviews au chapitre dernier __**(grâce à vous !)**__ et bien j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit OS, je n'ai pas encore décidé sur qui, mais ça ne serait tardé, de toutes façons, ça sera un personnages de la fic :) Je trouve que l'idée pourrait être sympa, en plus comme ça vous pourriez cerner un peu plus mes personnages :)_

_Enfin, voila ! Comme d'habitude ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir pleins de reviews, donc tous à vos claviers ! :)_

_**Bécots !**_

Prochain chapitre : _**Changements en vue**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Changements en vue

**Salut les gens !**

**Désolée pour ce petit retard mais j'ai été vraiment super occupée en ce moment, mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, je vais essayer de me rattraper :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Merci à cloclo-sorcière-mégalo pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, et tous les autres :)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 10 : CHANGEMENTS EN VUE**

Regulus Black n'avait rien caché à Abbey. Celle-ci avait maintenant toutes les cartes en main pour faire son choix. Elle avait passé les derniers jours à y réfléchir et elle s'était enfin décidée, elle rejoindrait les futurs mangemorts. Bien sûr, elle ne cautionnait pas tous leurs agissements, mais rien ne la forçait à les soutenir, elle pouvait se contenter de faire semblant de les approuver, sans y prendre part. Si elle les rejoignait, ce n'était pas vraiment pour leurs opinions mais plutôt par esprit de conservation. Elle savait qu'à l'extérieur les adeptes du Mage Noir étaient de plus en plus nombreux et que de son côté, le Seigneur des ténèbres était de plus en plus puissant. Il valait mieux être avec eux que contre eux, de plus, sa famille serait certainement ravie.

Bien sûr, la jeune fille avait bien remarqué que son choix n'enchantait pas Regulus, celui-ci avait tout fait pour l'en dissuader, il lui avait dit que lui était forcé d'être avec eux, qu'il était trop faible pour s'échapper mais qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour elle. Il fallait bien avouer que le Serpentard avait failli la convaincre, il avait mis une telle conviction dans ses propos que les arguments de la Serdaigle avaient tout d'un coup paru bien faibles. Le jeune homme lui même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il essayait ainsi de la protéger, il aurait été bien plus simple de ne pas lui parler, la laisser faire ses erreurs mais, le cadet des Black se reconnaissait en la jeune femme. La même envie d'être du côté du plus fort, se sentir important et exceptionnel, mais ces sentiments ne méritaient pas tous les sacrifices que cette alliance entraînait, il en était conscient maintenant, mais c'était trop tard, trop tard pour lui, mais qui sait, peut-être pas trop tard pour la Serdaigle.  
A quelques mètres du lit maintenant vide qui avait servi de support au débat intérieur d'Abbey, se trouvait Ivana, qui se sentait encore plus mal que d'habitude, ces temps-ci elle avait l'impression d'être vide, de ne plus être elle. Elle aurait aimé en parler à quelqu'un mais elle savait que personne ne se préoccuperait d'elle. La jeune fille était populaire et aimée, mais elle regrettait de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'une personne pour qui elle compterait plus que les autres. Un petit-ami ou une amie sincère, elle n'avait aucun des deux. Elle voyait bien que, de son côté, Sirius essayait de l'aider, mais lui même n'était pas dans son état normal et de toutes façons, c'était la dernière personne à qui la russe aurait voulu parler.

Autour d'elle les autres filles s'activaient, cherchant leur cravate, une de leur chaussures, essayant tant bien que mal de se maquiller. La Serdaigle soupira, elle aurait aimé redevenir la jeune fille insouciante et gaie qu'elle était avant l'accident...

Eliza, elle, voyait bien que sa camarade n'était pas dans son assiette, mais que pouvait elle y faire ? Elle ne pourrait certainement pas la soutenir, encore moins la comprendre. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment elle avait répondu à Sirius quelques jours plus tôt. Mais elle s'en voulait, chose assez exceptionnelle en soit, Eliza n'avait que rarement des remords, mais là, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le jeune homme avait paru tellement perturbé qu'elle aurait dû, à défaut de l'aider, au moins l'écouter. Elle prit alors la décision de se rattraper, elle irait parler à Black.  
De son côté, Selena aussi avait pris une décision, qui lui avait demandé pas mal de temps pour être sûre de ne pas faire d'erreur, aujourd'hui elle en était persuadée, elle devait retrouver ses amies. Tout ce temps sans elles lui avait fait réaliser que même si leur relation n'était pas parfaite, elle les aimait et que sans elles, elle s'ennuyait profondément. Mais la jeune fille avait sans doute mal choisi le jour de leurs retrouvailles, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Elle avait rejoint Abbey et Eliza lors du déjeuner et les deux jeunes filles ne semblaient pas du tout attentives à ses propos.

Abbey pensait et repensait à la prochaine réunion, à Regulus et à Avery qui se montrait de plus en plus insistant en ers elle. Eliza de son côté réfléchissait au meilleur moment pour aborder Sirius, ou plutôt le meilleur moment pour ne pas tomber sur Remus. C'est pourquoi les deux jeunes Serdaigle ne montraient pas grande intérêt à la Gryffondor qui exprimait son envie de retrouver leur amitié perdue.

« - Non mais les filles vous vous rendez compte que je viens de m'excuser là ?

- Et tu veux une médaille, Selena ? Cassa Eliza. »

La fille Prince ne se rendit pas compte de la méchanceté de sa remarque, elle ne savait pas les efforts qu'avait fait Selena avant de les trouver, elle ne savait pas non plus son combat quotidien contre l'addiction. Elle ne savait rien. La Gryffondor chercha du renfort vers Abbey mais celle-ci ne semblait même pas avoir écouté l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Après quelques secondes de flottement, la rouge et or se leva et quitta la Grande Salle à grandes enjambées. La fille Prince ne fit même pas attention au départ de son ancienne amie, elle était bien trop préoccupée pour cela, en effet, Eliza avait trouvé le moment propice pour un discussion avec Black : le lundi soir, il avait un entrainement de Quidditch et il remontait au château avec James, Remus n'était pas là. Même si la jeune fille n'aimait pas particulièrement le capitaine de l'équipe, elle arriverait sans doute à lui faire comprendre de s'en aller.

C'est pourquoi, quelques heures après la pseudo dispute avec Selena, elle attendait aux abords du stade, elle vit Sirius descendre de son balai et se diriger vers les vestiaires. Vingt cinq minutes plus tard, il en ressortait, « pire qu'une fille. » pensa la Serdaigle.

« - Hé Black ! Je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Après un échange silencieux avec son meilleur ami, le Gryffondor la rejoignit et lui demanda, pas vraiment courtoisement, la raison de cette soudaine envie de lui parler.

« - Je sais que j'ai pas été cool avec toi, par rapport à Ivana, j'aurais peut-être dû essayer de t'aider. »

L'adolescent la regarda un moment, les sourcils levés, attendant certainement qu'elle lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'une blague et qu'elle se foutait totalement de lui, comme cela ne venait pas, il l'encouragea à continuer. La jeune fille lui dit que, bien que chamboulée, Ivana se remettait vite de ce qui était arrivé et que de toutes façons il ne pouvait rien faire. Pour le rassurer elle lui dit aussi que ces choses arrivaient tous les jours, et que le mieux était surement d'essayer d'oublier. Sans que les jeunes gens ne se rendent compte, ils étaient déjà arrivés au château.

« - Tu vois, je savais que t'étais pas une garce au fond, lança Sirius, un sourire en coin.

- Te méprends pas Black, tu ne me connais toujours pas. »

Ils se séparèrent sur ses mots.  
Le lendemain matin, en cours de métamorphose, Eliza Prince ne pensait plus à Selena, ni à Evan, encore moins à Sirius. En fait, elle se demandait pourquoi Abbey n'était pas arrivée, le problème n'était pas de savoir où pouvait bien être passée sa meilleure amie, ou encore pourquoi elle était en retard, ce qui lui posait un problème c'était que Remus Lupin avait déménagé à côté d'elle.

« - La place est pas libre, Abbey va pas tarder.

- Elle pourra se mettre à côté de Sirius, ça ne devrait pas la déranger, répondit-il en souriant, et, reprit le jeune homme, j'ai à te parler. »

En une seule phrase, le préfet avait réussi à énerver l'adolescente deux fois. Premièrement en déclarant que ça ne dérangerait pas Abbey de supporter Sirius, chose certainement vraie mais il ne fallait pas croire non plus que toutes les filles de ce collège se pâmaient d'admiration pour Black, c'était vrai pour la majorité mais pas toutes ! Deuxième point : il voulait lui parler. Qu'est ce qui pouvait lui faire croire qu'elle en avait envie ? Il devait bien se douter que non, alors sa volonté allait volontairement contre celle de la jeune fille.

« - Je crois que ta sœur à un réel problème. »

Le fait que le Gryffondor lui parle d'Angeline n'était pas surprenant, cela faisait un moment maintenant que la Serdaigle pensait qu'il s'était entiché d'elle. Mais elle le croyait assez intelligent pour avoir compris qu'elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

« - Écoute je pensais que tu avais compris, apparemment non donc je vais t'expliquer, chuchota la jeune fille, ma sœur et moi n'avons en commun que notre nom, je me fous totalement de sa vie et de ses problèmes.

- Tu ne peux pas te foutre totalement d'elle, s'indigna le lycanthrope.

- Je t'assure que si.

- Et si je te disais qu'elle avait une maladie grave et qu'elle allait en mourir, tu ne réagirais pas ?

- La question ne se pose pas et de toutes façons je doute que la réponse te convienne. »

Remus se tût une bonne partie du cours, à l'intérieur il bouillait, comment était-il possible de montrer un tel dédain pour une personne du même sang que soi-même ? Une personne qui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal ? Il regarda la jeune fille assise à ses côtés un moment, elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et finit par demander :

«- Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour que tu lui en veuilles autant ?

- Si je te réponds, tu arrêteras de me prendre la tête ?

- Oui !

- Angeline, la Serdaigle fit une pause pour chercher ses mots, est une fille bien. Voilà. »

Le préfet, qui s'attendait à une grande révélation, ne réagit pas tout de suite. La cloche retentit, Eliza partit et lui essayait toujours de comprendre.

Sa discussion avec monsieur le préfet parfait l'avait énervée. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas su répondre à sa question. Qu'avait fait Angeline pour mériter son comportement ? La réponse était simple : rien. Angeline s'était montrée gentille, attentionnée et toujours compréhensive envers elle, même quand elle lui faisait les pires crasses. Angie l'avait toujours profondément aimée. Et c'était en partie ce qui rendait les choses si difficiles, comme tout le monde le savait il était plus facile de pardonner aux autres d'avoir eu tort plutôt que raison. Si aujourd'hui, Eliza retournait vers sa sœur, elle afficherait publiquement ses torts et il en était hors de question. De toutes façons sa jumelle et elle étaient beaucoup trop différentes, même si elle le voulait, ce qui n'était pas le cas, elles ne s'entendraient pas.

Sans que la jeune fille ne s'en rende compte, ses pensées l'avaient mené au point de rendez-vous qu'elle avait fixé à Evan. Evan. Son petit ami non-officiel. Qui réclamait, plus ou moins explicitement, l'officialité. Elle devait lui parler.

« - Hé Liza, comment ça va ?

- Mal, enfin non, bien, c'est pas le problème. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Ça n'annonce rien de bon ça.

- Je vais faire court. Je ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse, ça ne marcherait pas de toutes façons, je ne suis pas ce genre de filles. On peut continuer de se voir, comme maintenant, mais tu n'auras pas plus. Alors si ça ne te convient pas... »

Le Serpentard la regarda étonné, généralement c'étaient les filles qui demandaient des relations sérieuses et les garçons qui hésitaient, non ? Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à répondre que leur relation actuelle lui convenait, ce qui, bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, soulagea grandement la Serdaigle qui n'avait aucune envie de tout arrêter. Evan posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement. A cet instant, s'il lui avait redemandé une relation sérieuse, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu refuser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cathy Phillips était une jeune fille bien. Elle avait de bons résultats, aucun problème de comportement, était préfète, ne fumait pas, ne buvait pas, ne se droguait pas, avait des amies respectables. Et Cathy ne comprenait pas les gens qui n'était pas comme elle, elle ne comprenait pas les filles qui partageaient son dortoir, à part Angeline bien sûr. Abbey Lyons ne vivait que pour dire des méchancetés, afficher sa supériorité, elle fumait, buvait et ne travaillait qu'un minimum. Eliza Prince, elle, ne vivait que pour elle, elle rabaissait sans arrêt les autres et leur faisait presque croire que le simple fait de respirer le même air qu'elle était en soi un privilège. Mais, dans ce dortoir, la personne que comprenait le moins Cathy était indubitablement Ivana Moscovitch. Cette fille qui ne voulait que s'amuser, coucher avec n'importe qui, qui se foutait de passer pour une trainée, qui ne jugeait que par les apparences. Non, c'était un fait avéré, Cathy Phillips n'aimait pas Ivana Moscovitch mais quand elle rentra dans son dortoir en ce lundi soir et que la préfète trouva la russe inconsciente, les veines ouvertes, cette haine disparut bien vite, laissant place à la panique.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû et que vous allez me laisser plein de reviews ! N'oubliez pas que c'est mon carburant (et j'espère que vous vous n'êtes pas en crise, ahahah la super blague pas drôle !)**

**Enfin bref, à samedi (normalement)**

**Bécots**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Les jeunes sont cruels

Salut tout le monde ! (Genre y'a 15 milles personnes qui me lisent ^^)

Comme je vous l'avais promis, je rattrappe mon petit retard de la semaine dernière en vous postant deux chapitres en moins de cinq jours, je suis vraiment trop gentille (oui, oui, j'aime me jeter des fleurs !) Remarquez si je poste aussi vite c'est aussi grâce à vous et à vos gentilles reviews qui me font très plaisir (alors je vous incite grandement à continuer **:)** )

Enfin bref, revenons-en à l'histoire, je dois vous prévenir que je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre, mais alors pas du tout. Mais bon, il est indispensable pour la suite, donc voila... Je m'excuse d'avance pour sa médiocrité.

Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture et j'espère avoir vos avis :)

**PS :** Merci à **cloclo-sorcière-mégalo** ma super Bêta qui a corrigé ce chapitre :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 11 : LES JEUNES SONT CRUELS**

La tentative de suicide d'Ivana avait fait le tour du collège en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « Quidditch » et on avait pu observer bon nombre de réactions différentes chez les élèves. La plupart se demandait pourquoi une fille si jolie et intelligente avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. En effet, quand on ne connaissait pas vraiment Ivana, on pouvait penser que sa vie était parfaite, des parents fortunés, un physique séduisant, un certain don pour les études, la jeune fille n'avait en apparence aucun souci. Mais, certains de ses camarades savaient bien que ce n'était pas le cas, Abbey le savait, Eliza le savait et Sirius le savait. Et ils n'avaient rien fait. Peu après l'accident, le professeur Dumbledore décida de faire venir un Psychomage à l'école, les personnes qui connaissaient le mieux la Serdaigle devaient y aller, devaient se confier. Contre toute attente, les élèves concernés ne montrèrent aucune réticence, ils voulaient finir cela au plus vite.

Julia McGowan était nerveuse, étant une toute jeune Psychomage elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir gérer des adolescents en crise. La jeune femme s'attendait à tout : des cris, des pleurs, peut-être même des insultes. Qu'elle fut donc son étonnement quand elle vit arriver une jeune fille sereine, qui s'assit calmement sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

« - Alors, vous êtes Abbey Lyons c'est cela ?

L'adolescente acquiesça. Julia connaissait les Lyons de réputation, et maintenant qu'elle savait que cette fille faisait partie de leur famille, elle reconnaissait bien leurs traits. Des cheveux noirs, une peau pâle, un port altier, la représentation parfaite d'une bonne famille de sang-pur.

- Bien Abbey, parle moi d'Ivana.

- C'est une fille qui partage mon dortoir mais on a jamais été plus proche que ça. A part quand elle nous a dit à une amie et à moi qu'elle était enceinte. On a essayé de l'aider comme on a pu mais on savait pas vraiment quoi faire alors on l'a juste accompagné à l'infirmerie.

- Et tu as vu qu'elle allait mal, après cela ?

- Oui, elle ne sortait plus, ne s'amusait plus, ne se maquillait plus, elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même en fait.

- Et as tu essayé de l'aider ?

- Non. »

Les adolescents sont ignobles pensa Julia. La jeune Lyons venait d'avouer qu'elle avait assisté à la déchéance de sa camarade sans rien faire pour l'aider. L'entretien se prolongea quelques minutes de plus mais aucun propos intéressants ne fut rapporté. La Serdaigle sortit, laissant place à sa meilleure amie.

« - Eliza Prince, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Les Prince aussi était une grande famille de sang-pur, mais à ce que la Psychomage savait, l'homme qui devait être le père de la jeune fille s'était marié à une moldue. Cette affaire avait défrayé la chronique une quinzaine d'année plus tôt. Julia observa l'adolescente une poignée de secondes. Des cheveux marron mais balayés de noir,certainement pas naturellement, un petit nez, des taches de rousseur, des joues rebondies, son visage aurait pu être amical si la jeune fille n'avait pas cet air hautain.

- Parlez-moi de votre relation avec Ivana, vous partagez le même dortoir non ?

- Si, mais c'est la seule relation qu'on a, nous ne sommes pas amies.

- Mais vous étiez au courant de sa grossesse ?

- Oui, je l'ai accompagné à l'infirmerie, mais c'est tout.

- Vous ne l'avez pas soutenue après ?

- Je vous ai dit qu'on n'était pas amies, elle a ses problèmes, j'ai les miens. A la vue de l'air passablement choqué de la psychomage, Eliza poursuivit : Ici on ne peut pas tous se soutenir, dans la vie il faut savoir être fort, tout seul. »

Cette entrevue ne s'éternisa pas non plus et Julia espérait vraiment que la prochaine personne qu'elle rencontrait se montrerait un peu plus concernée par le sort de sa camarade suicidaire.

« - Angeline Prince, la sœur d'Eliza je suppose ?

- Euh... Oui.

La ressemblance n'était pas frappante entre les deux sœurs, les cheveux d'Angeline étaient plus courts et plus clairs, son nez plus droit, son visage plus chaleureux. Miss McGowan pensa tout de suite mieux s'entendre avec Angeline qu'avec Eliza.

- Quels étaient vos rapports avec Ivana ?

- Je n'en avais pas réellement, on partageait le même dortoir c'est tout.

- Vous n'avez pas vu qu'elle allait mal ?

- Si, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave. Je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir aidée... »

La jeune fille avait vraiment l'air peiné, ça en fait au moins une, pensa Julia. Les autres entretiens ne furent guère plus intéressants. La jeune psychomage remarqua juste que la plupart des élèves ne se sentaient pas concernés par l'incident. Seul quelques uns semblaient touchés : Cathy Phillips, c'était elle qui l'avait trouvée et Sirius Black, avec qui elle avait eu une aventure. Les jeunes étaient cruels.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, Ivana, guérie, rentra chez elle, elle ne pensait pas finir son année à Poudlard, en cet instant les examens lui importaient peu. Son départ agita le collège quelques jours mais tout fut vite oublié. Le vent des vacances de Noël soufflait sur l'école et cela suffisait à rendre les élèves joyeux.

A cette heure tardive, la salle commune des Serpentards était presque vide, seul un petit groupe de garçons discutait encore devant la cheminée. Attendant certainement qu'un autre des leurs arrive.

Evan Rosier rejoignit ses amis de forte bonne humeur. Il avait passé la soirée avec sa petite copine et comme à chaque fois, il en était ravi. Bien qu'Eliza ne veuille toujours pas parler de quelque chose de sérieux entre eux, il voyait bien qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à lui. Ils n'en étaient pas à se faire de grandes déclarations, lui même n'étant pas près pour ça, mais il remarquait qu'elle se laissait plus facilement aller dans ses bras, que ses baiser étaient plus tendres, qu'elle restait plus longtemps avec lui après avoir fait l'amour, toutes ces petites choses qui indiquaient des sentiments naissant. Evan Rosier avait foi en sa relation, mais ce n'était pas le cas de ses amis, qui n'allait pas se priver pour lui dire.

« - Alors, bonne soirée Evan ? Interrogea Junior.

- Elle est bonne la Prince ?

- Walden je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler comme ça, gronda Evan. »

Macnair se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas être remis en place de cette façon mais il savait bien que s'il s'emportait il ne remporterait pas ce combat.

« - Tu devrais faire attention avec elle Evan, une fille qui ne veut rien de sérieux, c'est louche.

- Je pense qu'elle se fout de toi.

- Et puis, il faut dire qu'elle se rapproche pas mal de Black ces temps-ci, je veux dire, Sirius Black. »

Evan ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que ses amis n'aimaient pas Eliza, il savait ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle et il savait donc qu'ils n'étaient pas objectifs, mais lui aussi avait remarqué un certain rapprochement entre la jeune fille et Sirius Black. Rien de méchant cela dit, ils échangeaient parfois quelques mots au détour d'un couloir, ou lors d'un cours. Mais au vue de la réputation du Gryffondor, le Serpentard pensait avoir de quoi s'inquiéter.

Le jeune homme écouta ses amis quelques minutes encore puis se rendit dans son dortoir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Angeline avait pris sa décision, les vacances étant le lendemain et elle pensait que c'était le moment propice aux révélations qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait que Remus était à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci, certainement en train de faire son devoir de botanique, qu'elle même avait fini la veille, pour être tranquille durant ses congés. Arrivée à destination elle prit quelques secondes pour admirer le jeune homme penché sur son parchemin. Il était beau c'était un fait. Pour Angeline, ça n'avait pas été le coup de foudre, ses sentiments étaient nés progressivement, le dévouement dont le préfet avait fait preuve envers elle y était sans aucun doute pour quelque chose. Il s'était montré de bons conseils par rapport à se relation avec Eliza, ne l'avait pas jugée quand elle lui avait dit prendre des dopants et même aujourd'hui, il continuait à lui parler et à la soutenir quand son moral flanchait. Remus Lupin était beau, intelligent, gentil, attentionné et elle, Angeline Prince, en était indubitablement amoureuse.

« - Je peux te déranger ? Demanda timidement la Serdaigle.

- Tu ne me déranges pas. »

Face au sourire du préfet, Angeline se liquéfia, toute la confiance en elle qu'elle avait tenté de conserver s'envola en un instant.

« - En fait, si je suis venue c'est parce que je me disais que... Dans la tête de la jeune fille tout semblait plus simple, là, elle était tout simplement à court de mot.

- Oui ?

- Peut-être que si tu veux bien, à la rentrée, on pourrait, enfin, si tu veux, tu sais, aller à Pré-Au-Lard, enfin tu vois, tous les deux. »

Voilà, c'était dit, Angie avait fortement rougi, avait bégayé mais elle y était arrivée, elle avait invité Remus Lupin. Et le lycanthrope ne semblait pas vraiment s'en réjouir. Ses amis l'avait bien prévenu qu'a force de jouer au chevalier servant avec elle, elle finirait par trop s'attacher à lui et il ne savait pas s'il en avait réellement envie. En fait, Angie était une fille vraiment bien, mais, même si elle était très jolie, Remus ne se sentait pas attiré par elle, ou plutôt il n'était pas attiré par l'idée de former un couple avec elle.

« - Écoute, Angie, tu es une fille vraiment très bien mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir plus qu'ami avec toi...

- Ah, oh, euh... L'adolescente se maudit intérieurement, elle s'était pourtant préparée à ça, elle savait comme réagir, mais en l'occurrence maintenant elle n'arrivait à rien.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ah, non mais, euh, c'est pas grave, moi je disais ça comme ça hein ! Ça va ! Je t'assure, on est ami, c'est bien ! Mais maintenant je vais y aller, je n'ai pas fait ma valise encore ! »

La jeune fille avait bien évidemment mentie, ses affaires étaient prêtes depuis deux jours déjà, mais elle voulait plus que tout s'éloigner du Gryffondor. Certainement pour aller se lamenter sur son triste sort, pleurer et se goinfrer de cochonneries.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« - J'espère tenir pendant ces vacances...

- Il n'y pas de raison, tu vas être avec ta famille, ce sera bien ! »

Selena soupira. Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus toucher à la drogue et grâce aux potions que lui avait amené Peter elle arrivait à lutter contre le manque, mais la tentation restait forte. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait rayé un trait définitif sur l'amitié qui la liait à Abbey et à Eliza. Mais Peter était toujours là lui. Et la jeune fille s'était aussi plus ou moins attachée au reste des Maraudeurs qui se montraient très gentils envers elle mais rien de tout cela ne pourrait remplacer les après-midi qu'elle passait avec ses amies, à critiquer les autres.

« - Je vais y aller Sélé, il faut que je fasse ma valise. »

La Gryffondor acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, Peter avait certainement compris qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Peter. Si on lui avait dit il y a quelque temps qu'elle s'attacherait autant à lui, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le jeune homme avait maintenant pris une place importante dans sa vie. Certaines rumeurs les mettaient en couple, mais c'était loin d'être la vérité, au fond, Peter était le frère que Selena n'avait jamais eu, et elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« - Prince, tu peux nous laisser ?

- Un « s'il te plait » t'aurait certainement arracher la bouche, Avery ! » Jeta Eliza avant de laisser sa meilleure amie et le Serpentard en tête à tête.

Les deux adolescents se mirent à marcher dans le parc, le froid du mois de décembre leur mordait le visage mais le paysage était tellement joli, recouvert de neige, que cela en valait la peine.

« - Tu rentres chez toi à Noël ?

- Oui, comme tous les ans.

- Et tu vas aller à la réception des Malefoy ?

- Comme tous les ans aussi, répondit la jeune fille.

- Bien... J'y serai aussi et il y a de grandes chances pour que je te vole une danse, poursuivit le Serpentard en souriant.

- Junior...

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais une danse n'engage à rien ! »

La jeune fille soupira, dans le genre persévérant, Avery égalait presque Potter. Ses tentatives de rapprochement étaient encore plus nombreuses depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le camp des partisants du Lord Noir, il devait penser que c'était en partie pour lui. Ce qui était évidemment faux. La Serdaigle déclara avoir froid et vouloir rentrer, bien que déçu, Junior la raccompagna.

* * *

Voila... Bon après re(rerere)lecture je le trouve toujours nul et j'ai même limite honte de le poster mais on va dire que c'est pas grave et que je ferai mieux pour le chapitre suivant !

En tout cas j'espère quand même vous retrouver pour la suite !

**Bécots**

Chapitre 12 : _Des vacances bien méritées_


	13. Chapitre 12 : Des vacances bien méritées

Voila le chapitre 12 qui arrive dans les temps, vous allez me dire il s'y passe pas grand chose, et bien détrompez vous, il est très important pour la suite ;)

En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12 : DES VACANCES BIEN MERITÉES**

Eliza avait décidé de faire le voyage dans le train avec Evan, enfin, Evan lui avait proposé et elle n'avait pas eu envie de le contrarier, de plus, bien qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas, elle aimait passer du temps avec lui, dans ses bras. Ils partageaient leur compartiment avec Avery, Abbey, Regulus, Nott et Rogue. La jeune fille se sentait bizarrement de trop, comme s'ils formaient un groupe auquel elle ne faisait pas partie, elle se demanda si Abbey ressentait la même chose. Mais à la voir en grande conversation avec le cadet des Black, elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Le voyage s'annonçait ennuyant, les garçons ne lui adresseraient pas la parole, sa meilleure amie était à l'opposé du compartiment et malgré les doigts d'Evan qui caressaient son bras, la Serdaigle le sentait somnoler. Elle aurait bien aimait en faire autant, mais trop de questions la tourmentaient, dont une principale : est-ce que sa relation avec Evan n'était pas trop sérieuse ? S'il y avait bien une chose dont la jeune fille n'avait pas envie, c'était bien s'attacher à un garçon. Elle savait par expérience qu'elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse en couple, c'était un fait, elle n'était pas douée pour ça. Elle se sentait sans cesse étouffer. Et, elle savait aussi, que si elle ne mettait pas les choses au clair avec Evan aujourd'hui, elle finirait par le faire souffrir. Ce dont elle n'avait pas réellement envie non plus.

Le train allait arriver en gare quand Evan et Eliza s'éclipsèrent pour trouver un peu d'intimité. Une fois seul, le Serpentard embrassa fougueusement la Serdaigle, un baiser d'au revoir nota la jeune fille, il ne savait pas à quel point. Au fur et à mesure que les mains de Rosier caressaient son dos, ses hanches, ses fesses, que ses mains à elle fourrageaient dans les cheveux du jeune homme, qu'elle humait son parfum, sa détermination flanchait. Il fallait qu'elle mette fin au baiser le plus rapidement possible, sinon elle serait incapable de réfléchir correctement.

« - Evan, soupira-t-elle.

- Hum...Soupira le jeune homme qui continuait d'embrasser son coup, rendant la décision d'Eliza de plus en plus flou.

- Evan, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Face à son ton décidé, le Serpentard stoppa ses baisers et regarda la jeune fille avec un air grave.

- Je crois que tout ça va trop vite, j'aimerai qu'on fasse une pause tout les deux. Je veux dire vraiment une pause, juste le temps de réfléchir un peu.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Rien, tout va bien, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Dans un des compartiments voisins, Selena, elle, avait fait le voyage en train en compagnie des Maraudeurs, au début elle ne voulait pas s'imposer, mais Peter avait, comme toujours, réussi à la convaincre. Et, la jeune fille avouait ne pas regretter son choix. Le voyage en compagnie des garçons était d'une part très amusant, de l'autre, très instructif. L'adolescente avait appris, entre autre, qu'Angeline avait des sentiments pour Remus. Selena ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Eliza le savait, elle se dit aussi que si elles s'étaient réconciliées, elles en auraient sans aucun doutes bien rit. Surtout que le préfet n'avait pas répondu aux avances de la Serdaigle. Après Angie, vint le tour de Lily, la jolie préfète qui partageait le dortoir de Selena et que cette dernière ne pouvait pas sentir. La Gryffondor n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris comment un garçon tel que James Potter pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme Evans. Coincée, travailleuse, bornée, têtue, voilà ce que Selena répondait à belle, intelligente, assidue et persévérante. Enfin bref, d'après ses dires, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch n'aurait jamais été aussi près de faire craquer la préfète. Hum hum.

Les paysages défilaient, les conversations aussi, parfois la Gryffondor captait les noms de Severus ou d'Angeline ou bien même d'Eliza, mais elle n'y fit plus vraiment attention. Elle était totalement absorbée par les verts pâturages qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux, des paysages qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler son Irlande natale.

La jeune fille fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit de porte qu'on claquait violemment, elle reporta alors son attention sur ses camarades qui semblaient tout aussi intrigué qu'elle. Les voyages dans le Poudlard express étaient d'habitude plutôt calmes et quand ils ne l'étaient pas c'était en général à cause des Maraudeurs, qui pour une fois n'avaient rien fait. Les quatre adolescents se précipitèrent à la porte, et observèrent l'extérieur par la lucarne. Evan Rosier passa devant eux l'air furieux. Il était de toutes évidences la source du bruit, la question était maintenant : pourquoi ? La réponse ne tarda pas, on vit Eliza dans le couloir. Le couple se serait disputé ? Séparé ? La Serdaigle passa devant la portes des quatre apprentis espion et leur jeta un regard dédaigneux, ils n'avaient pas été très discret.

Aucuns autres évènements remarquables n'eurent lieu avant l'arrivée du train en gare, et quand le voyage prit enfin fin, la plupart des élèves ne se précipitèrent pas dehors, préférant rester encore un peu en compagnie de leurs amis qu'il ne reverrait pas avant quelques semaines.

Mais de son côté, Angeline n'y tenait plus, bien qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas vraiment, ses parents lui avaient réellement manqué durant ces quatre mois et elle était impatiente de les retrouver. Et de retrouver sa petite sœur aussi, bien évidemment. Quand le train arriva en gare, la jeune fille fut une des premières sorti, elle se précipita vers sa mère qui l'enlaça tendrement.

« - Alors ma chérie, comment vas tu ?

- Bien, maman, mais papa et Ruby ne sont pas là ?

- Ta sœur avait un peu de fièvre ce matin, j'ai préférée qu'elle se repose. Mais tu n'étais pas avec Eliza ? »

Angie grimaça, sa mère pensait toujours que ses deux jumelles étaient inséparables, ou du moins proches et elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de la contredire. La Serdaigle était persuadée que si elle venait à parler de ses relations avec sa jumelles à sa mère, celle-ci en serait profondément attristée.

« - Maman.

- Ah, Liza ! »

Solène enlaça Eliza tandis qu'Angie soupirait. Sa sœur n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un grand sentimentalisme, mais elle aurait pu au moins montrer à sa mère sa joie de la retrouver. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle aurait pu le feindre !

« - Maman, allons-y. »

Le voyage en voiture ne fut pas très long, la famille Prince possédant un joli pavillon dans la banlieue Londonienne, mais Solène Prince trouva quand même le temps de questionner les filles sur leurs études, chose qui agaça profondément Eliza qui aurait aimé attendre un peu avant de supporter un serment, puis sur leurs cours et enfin sur leurs amours. Là, les deux adolescentes se renfrognèrent, et leur mère se promit de revenir sur ce sujet là plus tard.

« - On est rentrées !

- Ah ! Les trois plus belles ! S'exclama Joseph Prince en enlaçant ses filles.

- Ou est Ru... »

Eliza n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une tornade brune se jeta dans ses jambes. La Serdaigle souleva sa petite sœur et lui offrit un sourire que seulement peu de gens ne connaissent.

Après ces retrouvailles, les jumelles Prince étaient montées dans leur chambre et s'étaient écroulées sur leurs lits respectifs, épuisées par le voyage. Eliza finit tout de même par engagé la conversation :

« - Tu sais que c'est pas bien de mentir à sa maman Angie !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je lui ai menti, répondit la jeune fille étonnée.

- Elle t'a demandé ou tu en étais côté cœur et tu n'as rien répondu !

- Toi non plus tu n'as rien répondu, et puis moi je n'avais rien à dire, se défendit Angeline.

- Quoi ? S'indigna faussement Eliza, tu n'as rien à dire sur ton amour fusionnel avec un petit préfet ? Rien à dire sur vos baisers torrides ? Votre relation passionnelle ? »

Angie regarda longuement sa sœur avant de répondre. Bien sur Eliza n'était pas au courant du refus du Gryffondor, elle ne savait pas non plus à quel point sa jumelle en souffrait mais si elle l'avait su, aurait elle évité le sujet ? Est-ce qu'elle aimait encore assez sa sœur pour respecter ce point là ? Ou est-ce qu'elle s'en moquerait ? Est-ce qu'elle retournerait le couteau dans la plaie ?

« - Il n'a pas voulu de moi, finit elle par dire.

- Hein ?

- J'ai fais comprendre mes sentiments à Remus et il n'avait pas voulu de moi. »

Un ange passa, et Eliza éclata de rire.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Abbey Lyons avait toujours aimé les réceptions chez les Malefoy. Ces gens savaient indéniablement bien recevoir et la jeune fille aimait se pomponner, porter une jolie robe, valser, boire dans des coupes en cristal, oui, elle aimait cet univers. Le salon était rempli d'homme en costumes, parlant affaires et de femme en robe du soir parlant de leurs enfants, ou bien des derniers potins qui agitaient la haute société. La jeune Serdaigle, elle restait en retrait pour l'instant. Elle attendait Narcissa, son amie, la jeune Black avait quittée le collège il y avait de ça deux ans mais elle était restée en très bon contact avec Abbey et les deux jeunes femmes se voyaient dès que l'occasion se présentait.

« - Tu es très jolie ce soir, souffla une voix à droite de l'adolescente. »

Oui, elle pouvait être joli ! Vu le prix de sa robe et le temps qu'elle avait passé à se préparer ! Mais le résultat valait le coup. Sa robe bustier en taffetas bleu nuit était moulante jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses puis s'évasait jusqu'au sol, une robe magnifique mais très peu pratique, pour l'occasion les cheveux noir de la jeune fille avait été savamment bouclé et un léger maquillage illuminait son teint, oui elle était jolie.

« - Tu n'es pas mal non plus Junior.

- Tu m'accordes cette danse ? »

La Serdaigle lui dit oui bien volontiers, déjà parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être la seule fille de la soirée à ne pas avoir dansé, et bien oui elle était jolie mais les autres l'étaient aussi, puis parce que de toutes façon Avery ne la lâcherait jamais si elle disait non et dernière chose, sa mère serait certainement ravie de la voir valser avec un enfant de si bonne famille.

Alors les deux jeunes gens rejoignirent la piste et se mirent à virevolter et, Abbey devait l'avouer, elle se sentait bien, les bras forts de Junior la faisait se sentir en sécurité et elle humait avec plaisir le parfum viril qui l'enveloppait. C'était avec regret que la jeune femme s'éloigna de son cavalier à la fin de la musique. Regret de courte durée quand elle vit la famille Black au complet, ou presque, faire son apparition. Par Merlin, ces gens là en imposait. Narcissa et Bellatrix firent leur entrée côte à côte et elles étaient toutes les deux magnifique, l'une blonde aux traits fin, distingué dans sa robe blanche et l'autre, tout l'inverse, brune au lèvres charnues et aux formes avantageuse, monstrueusement sensuelle dans sa robe noir. Derrière les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient Druella et Cygnus Black, malgré leur âge déjà avancé, le couple transpirait la grâce et la prestance. A leur suite Orion et Walburga, tout aussi beau et charismatique, et enfin, Regulus Black. Abbey connaissait Regulus, elle le voyait presque tous les jours à Poudlard, mais là, dans ce salon, elle ne remarquait que lui. Devinant sa musculature sous son costume, humant d'ici son parfum envoutant, Regulus Black n'avait en cet instant rien à envier à son frère. C'était avec joie que la jeune fille croisa les yeux bleu de l'adolescent, il lui adressa un timide sourire en coin avant de rejoindre ses amis, dans un coin éloigné de la pièce.

« - Alors Abbey, comment vas tu ? »

L'arrivée de Narcissa avait sortit la jeune femme des pensées dans lesquelles elle replongerait certainement cette nuit, avant de s'endormir.

« - Très bien et toi ?

- Oh, j'ai connu mieux, tu sais que Bellatrix et Rodophus vont se marier cet été ? »

Le fameux triangle amoureux, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Narcissa. Tout cela était très simple : Narcissa aimait Rodolphus, Rodolphus ne dirait pas non à Narcissa mais la famille Black a décidé que c'était à Bellatrix d'épouser l'ainé des Lestrange. Cette histoire avait été pendant longtemps la raison de bien des conflits entre les deux sœurs Black, mais Narcissa avait fini par se faire une raison, de plus, il était prévu qu'elle épouse Lucius Malefoy sous peu, un très bon parti.

« - Et toi, tu sais déjà qui sera ton promis ?

- Non, mes parents ne m'en ont pas encore parlé, répondit la Serdaigle.

- Remarque, je t'ai vu danser avec Junior, peut-être bien que ton mariage ne sera pas qu'un mariage d'intérêt, taquina Narcissa. »

Abbey sourit, Narcissa avait raison, peut-être ferait elle un beau mariage tout compte fait.

* * *

Et voila ! Alors bien sur je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont mis en story alert ou en favorite story, tout ça me fait extremement plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à continuer ! Pour ce qui est des reviews, je me ferai toujours une joie d'y répondre !

_Chapitre 13 : Changements de partenaires _


	14. Chapitre 13 : Changements de partenaires

**Je suis nulle, oui je sais, une auteur indigne qui ne mériterait même pas qu'on lise sa pauvre histoire, désolé, désolé, désolé pour cette immense retard, désolé pour certaines reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, désolé à ma super Beta à qui je donne pas de nouvelles, désolé à vous lecteurs à qui je fais lire un chapitre vraiment pas super... **

**J'espère que vous trouverez la force de me pardonner (non ça ne fait pas du tout mélo !) **

**Enfin bref, j'ose quand même vous souhaiter une bonne lecture (dans l'espoir ou au moins une personne passerait par là) !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 13 : CHANGEMENTS DE PARTENAIRES**

Les vacances d'Eliza s'étaient plutôt bien passées, elle avait pu se reposer, profiter de sa petite sœur, ce qui lui avait fait fort plaisir, mais il était temps qu'elle rentre à Poudlard. Devoir supporter ses parents et Angeline toute la journée commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Mais elle n'était pas sûre que sa situation actuelle soit mieux. La jeune fille attendait patiemment son futur ex-petit ami dans une salle de classe vide, ou elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. La Serdaigle avait bien réfléchi, elle devait mettre fin à cette relation avant que cela ne devienne trop compliqué. Elle avait seulement dix-sept ans et les cours seraient bientôt finis, ce n'était pas le moment de s'attacher, surtout pas à quelqu'un comme Evan qui s'empresserait d'aller rejoindre le Seigneur des ténèbres dès l'obtention de son diplôme. La porte s'ouvrit :

« - Salut...

- Salut... »

Le silence était pesant, gêné, comme si le Serpentard devinait le pourquoi de sa présence ici.

« - Evan on...

- Non ! S'exclama le jeune homme avant de rejoindre Eliza, ne dis rien. »

Effectivement, Evan avait deviné, et il savait très bien quoi faire pour empêcher sa petite amie de parler, une façon très plaisante. Le jeune homme embrassa la Serdaigle fougueusement, cette dernière sentait sa détermination vaciller, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû éviter tout contact avec lui, peut-être rompre par lettre aurait été une meilleure idée ! Le Serpentard glissa ses mains sous le chemisier de la jeune fille, caressa son dos, ses hanches et ses seins, la Serdaigle retint avec peine un gémissement. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passèrent, les vêtements s'amoncelaient dans la pièce, et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

**( Note de l'auteur : Je vous laisse imaginer cette scène, ou pas, moi je me sens pas de l'écrire donc voilà quoi ^^) **

Eliza regardait Evan somnoler, ce qui venait de se passer n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose, c'était une belle façon de se dire au revoir. La jeune fille commença à se lever et elle entendit la voix de son ex-compagnon :

« - Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- C'est fini,Evan, tu le sais très bien.

- C'est à cause de Black hein, soupira le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que Black vient faire la dedans ? »

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien, se contentant simplement d'un grognement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« - Selena, tu as l'air d'aller mieux... »

La Gryffondor sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne la déranger dans la bibliothèque, encore moins cette personne.

« - J'ai raccroché si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Peter m'a aidée."

La jeune fille avait retenu le « lui » qui avait menacé de sortir. Ses relations avec Abbey étaient loin d'être bonnes, il n'était pas utile d'en rajouter.

« - Je sais que j'aurai dû être là.

- Oui.

- On pourrait peut-être oublier tout ça, tu sais, tu nous manques Sélé...

- Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier tout ça, Abbey, pas tant que tu ne te seras pas excusée !»

La Serdaigle eut l'air gêné de cette demande, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais appris à s'excuser, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Mais elle pourrait faire un effort pour son amie, elle le devait, alors elle chuchota un vague « Excuse-moi » qui apparemment suffit à Selena, qui lui proposa de faire leurs devoirs ensemble.

Les adolescentes commencèrent à travailler dans un silence pesant, conséquence des mois de silence, mais le passage de Victoria La Moche délia leurs langues. Évidemment Victoria ne s'appelait pas « La Moche », c'était juste un surnom qu'Eliza lui avait trouvé il y avait de ça deux ans. Surnom assez bien trouvé d'ailleurs, Victoria était une septième année à la limite de la maigreur, aux cheveux longs et gras, avec des affreuses lunettes sur son gros nez et des boutons qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, elle avait mérité cette appellation.

« - Hé La Moche, comment ça va ? Taquina Abbey sous les rires de Selena.

- Très drôle, répondit Victoria avant de partir à grandes enjambées.

- Oh, mais pleure pas Viky ! »

Le dicton « le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres » était tout à fait adéquate, la malheur de Victoria faisait le bonheur de Selena et d'Abbey qui avaient retrouvé les fondements de leur amitié.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eliza voulait rejoindre rapidement son dortoir et prendre une douche avant d'aller manger, mais ça, c'était sans compter sur Sirius Black qu'elle croisa en chemin.

« - Alors Eliza Prince est de retour chez les célibataires ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Je t'ai vu dans le train, ou plutôt j'ai vu Rosier ! »

La Serdaigle ne sut pas quoi répondre, elle ne s'attendait pas à discuter de son petit-copain ou plutôt ex petit-copain avec Sirius Black. Il était vrai que leur relation s'était un peu arrangée ces temps-ci, ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là, mais ils leur arrivaient parfois d'échanger quelques mots, des quatre Maraudeurs, Eliza savait que Sirius était le seul à la supporter.

« - De toute façon Rosier, c'est un abruti, futur mangemort, en plus.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je... Ah tient voilàLa Moche ! »

Les larmes de Victoria, qui passait par là pour rejoindre les toilettes, redoublèrent. Qu'est-ce que ces filles pouvaient être cruelles ! Elle n'avait jamais demandé à être comme ça !

« - T'es méchante comme fille, remarqua Sirius en souriant.

- Je ne fais qu'énoncer une vérité, tu vas pas me dire qu'elle est jolie !

- C'est pas faux, et le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle est amoureuse de moi ! »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un instant et pouffèrent, sous l'œil réprobateur de Junior Avery, caché à l'angle du couloir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus et Cathy marchaient côte à côte, ils avaient depuis peu pris l'habitude de faire leur ronde de préfets ensemble. Le lycanthrope trouvait la jeune fille intéressante bien que trop introvertie, elle avait de la conversation, s'inquiétait de ses amis et avait aussi un certain sens de l'humour. La conversation entre eux était donc plutôt gaie quand la jeune fille choisit de parler du sujet tabou : Angeline.

« - Je peux te poser une question, Remus ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le Gryffondor en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu... Je veux dire comme ça se fait qu'Angeline ne t'intéresse pas ? Je veux dire, j'avais pourtant l'impression que ça allait entre vous, enfin...

- C'est juste qu'Angeline est le genre de fille avec qui je pourrais être ami, vraiment, pas le genre avec qui je pourrais sortir...

- Ah... »

La Serdaigle se demanda un instant quel était le genre de fille avec qui Remus pourrait sortir, puis si elle en faisait partie. Elle se traita mentalement de meilleure amie indigne, mais en même temps, cela faisait plus longtemps qu'Angeline qu'elle était intéressée par Lupin, depuis qu'elle était préfète en fait, mais elle n'avait rien dit, par peur d'être ridicule...

« - A quoi penses-tu ?

La jeune fille rougit avant de répondre : - Je me demandais quel était le genre de fille de Remus Lupin...

- Ah... Euh... Je ne sais pas trop en fait, une fille calme, sérieuse mais avec du caractère quand même, enfin voilà... »

Le préfet finit rouge comme une pivoine lui aussi, ce qui aurait fait rire Cathy si ce n'était pas son cas aussi. Les adolescents continuèrent de marcher en silence pendant un moment, se regardant parfois à la dérobée et rougissant quand leurs regards se croisaient.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Angeline Prince avait rejoint une drôle de salle au troisième étage. En effet, il y avait dans cette pièce un canapé certainement très confortable et une petite table qui faisait face à une grande cheminée, décidément, Poudlard regorgeait de secret.

« - Ah tu es en avance, lança Sirius en entrant. »

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement, elle s'attendait pourtant à l'arrivée du Gryffondor, il avait un devoir de métamorphose à faire ensemble.

« - J'espère que le cadre te convient, lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est très bien ! Je ne connaissais pas cette salle d'ailleurs !

- Elle change souvent de forme, répondit le jeune homme en souriant. »

Plusieurs dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents étaient toujours attablés devant leur parchemin, bien qu'étant tout les deux doués en métamorphose, ils n'avançaient que difficilement.

« - Angeline, il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas concentrée du tout, dit-il gentiment.

- Ah... J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer ces temps-ci...

- Remus ? »

La jeune fille se retourna vivement pour faire face à son compagnon, le préfet lui aurait donc tout raconté ? Et ils s'étaient certainement bien moqués d'elle derrière son dos ! Sans le vouloir, la Serdaigle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« - Non Angie ne sois pas triste, tu sais Remus est juste... Bizarre en ce qui concerne les filles, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Voyant que l'état de la jeune fille ne s'arrangeait pas le Gryffondor poursuivit : Je t'assure, tu es intelligente, gentille et très jolie, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr, la réconforta Sirius avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. »

Cette soudaine proximité avec le Maraudeur mit Angeline légèrement mal à l'aise, mais en même temps, elle se sentait bien. Elle leva ses yeux légèrement rougis vers le jeune Black et après quelques secondes de ce contact, ils finirent par s'embrasser, tendrement au départ puis plus fougueusement. Ce fut même Angeline qui commença à déshabiller le Gryffondor, qui, habitué à ce genre de chose, reprit vite les devants en dégrafant le soutien-gorge de la demoiselle.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le samedi soir était synonyme de sortie clandestine pour les Maraudeurs, cette fois-ci, ils devaient se rendre vers le miroir du quatrième étage, soupçonné de dissimuler un passage secret.

-« - Alors, comment on fait ?

- J'en sais rien, il doit bien y avoir une formule, ou quelque chose ! »

Les quatre amis analysèrent le miroir un bon moment sans trouver et ce fut James qui craqua le premier, il essaya d'arracher le miroir du mur, sans succès.

« - Saloperie ! » S'exclama-t-il en donnant un grand coup de pied contre le mur. Les trois autres garçons le fixèrent en souriant pendant que lui sautillait en tenant son pied endoloris. Mais tout s'accéléra quand Peter aperçut le nom du professeur Dumbledore se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux sur la carte.

« - Faut qu'on se planque ! »

Les Maraudeurs se jetèrent dans un placard à leur disposition et attendirent en silence. Par le trou de la serrure, il purent observer le directeur arrêté devant la porte de leur cachette et tous pensèrent la même chose : « il sait que nous sommes là ! ». Quelques secondes plus tard, le vieil homme reprit sa marche l'air de rien.

« - Et bah on a eu chaud cette...

- Quoi James ?

- La porte, elle s'ouvre plus, s'exclama Potter. »

Les garçons essayèrent chacun à leur tour tous les sorts susceptibles d'ouvrir la porte pour finir par s'avouer être coincés.

« - Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Dumbledore, il est fou ce vieux, je l'ai toujours dit moi, même la fois où...

- James ?

- Quoi ?

- Ferme la ! S'exclamèrent les trois autres. »

Après quelques essais infructueux en plus, les grands Maraudeurs se résignèrent à passer la nuit dans un placard.

* * *

**Voilà, je vous avais prévenu, pas super ce chapitre mais bon, si jamais vous pouviez, vous savez, me faire part de votre visite par une petite review, j'aimerai bien, ça serait gentil, et je dirai même que ça serait un super cadeau de Noël ! **

**Enfin, ne revons pas trop quand même ! **

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, pleins de beau cadeaux et puis si je n'en ai pas l'occasion plus tard, je vous dis aussi : BONNE ANNEE ! :) **


	15. Chapitre 14 : Stratégies

**CHAPITRE 14 : STRAT****É****GIES **

Voilà une semaine qu'Angeline évitait Sirius et que Sirius évitait Angeline. Les deux adolescents se rendirent compte du ridicule de la situation quand, voulant s'éviter l'un l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux cacher derrière une statue. Ils se regardèrent longuement avant de pouffer.

« - On est vraiment stupide, déclara le jeune homme en sortant de sa cachette.

- Ça c'est sur !

- Je crois qu'on est d'accord pour dire que l'autre jour, c'était une erreur, et que ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Oui, on aurait jamais du...

- Coucher ensemble.

La jeune fille rougit : - oui, et il vaut mieux que tout ça reste entre nous. »

Quand les deux adolescents se séparèrent, ils ne remarquèrent pas Victoria qui trainait dans le couloir, elle par contre n'avait pas manqué une miette de l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu et elle se demandait déjà comment elle allait pouvoir utiliser l'information. Elle pourrait bien évidemment faire chanter Sirius, mais qu'avait-il à perdre dans cette histoire, c'était un don Juan qui revendiquait coucher avec tout ce qui bougeait. Le mieux serait de faire chanter Angeline, mais Victoria ne pouvais s'y résoudre, la Serdaigle avait toujours été plus ou moins gentille avec elle, elle ne voulait pas se la mettre à dos... Tout en se rendant à son cours de botanique, la Poufsouffle continua de réfléchir, cette année avait été moins pénible que les autres pour elle, les gens s'étaient certainement lassé de l'embêter tout le temps, mais il y en avait qui persistaient. Les trois garces notamment, elles, elles ne se lassaient pas de l'insulter ou de se moquer d'elle quand elles se croisaient dans les couloirs. D'ailleurs, si Victoria avait été élue tête de turc du collège, c'était en grande partie à cause de ces filles qui s'étaient amusées à lui donner un surnom stupide, à inventer des chansons sur elle ou pleins d'autre choses toutes plus méchantes les unes que les autres. Si Victoria devait se venger de quelqu'un, c'était d'une des trois garces, mais quel rapport entre elles et Sirius ? La jeune fille savait qu'Eliza et Angeline étaient sœurs et qu'elles ne s'entendaient pas, mais elle ne voyait pas en quoi le fait qu'Angie couche avec Sirius pourrait déranger Eliza. Toute cette histoire restait à creuser.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le groupe de Serpentard dirigé par Severus Rogue s'était réuni dans la salle commune des vert et argent, un garçon manquait pourtant à l'appel.

« - Il faut que je vous parle les gars, décréta Avery.

- On devrait attendre Evan, non ?

- Justement non Max, j'ai surpris Prince avec Black il y a de ça quelque jours, juste après sa rupture avec Evan.

- Et ?

- Et, ils semblaient plutôt proches...

- La garce, grogna Macnair.

- Alors je pensais que peut-être... »

On disait que les Serpentards n'étaient pas solidaires, cette affirmation n'était pas totalement vraie, quand une fille, qui en plus n'était pas de sang-pur, se moquait d'un des leurs, les héritiers de Balthazar pouvaient se monter très méchants. Et c'était exactement cette situation qui se présentait, Eliza s'était foutu d'Evan, elle avait abusé de lui pour ensuite se jeter dans les bras d'un traitre à son sang, elle méritait une petite leçon.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La réunion des partisans du Mage Noir venait de prendre fin, Abbey Lyons était déjà sur le chemin de son dortoir. Elle ne cautionnait toujours pas ce qui était dit lors de ces réunions, mais au moins elle s'y était habituée et il lui arrivait, parfois, de prendre part au conversation.

« - Hé Abbey ! »

La jeune fille se retourna pour faire face à Regulus, sa beauté la frappa encore une fois de plein fouet. Depuis cette fameuse soirée du nouvel an, la Serdaigle n'arrivait plus à voir Regulus comme un garçon parmi tant d'autre. C'était quelque chose de bizarre, comme si l'avoir vu en dehors de Poudlard lui avait ouvert les yeux sur sa beauté, tant extérieur qu'intérieur.

« - Regulus, dit-elle simplement.

- Pourquoi es tu si bizarre en ce moment, on dirai que tu m'évites ? »

Bien sur qu'elle l'évitait ! Elle l'évitait lui, son visage, son corps, ses paroles gentilles, ses longs discours, ses yeux, tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui, Regulus Black, l'objet de son désir. Désir. Ce n'était pas de l'amour mais bien du désir, un désir brulant, fougueux, un désir qui pourrait lui déchirer le cœur, un désir qui n'aurait jamais du naitre. Abbey Lyons avait des responsabilités, Abbey Lyons était une respectable fille de bonne famille, Abbey Lyons ne sortait pas avec des garçons, Abbey Lyons se marierait avec l'homme choisi par ses parents, elle aurait des enfants qu'elle élèverait selon la tradition, et tout ça ne sera pas remis en cause par Regulus. Regulus qui sous ses airs de futur mangemorts avait des idées si différentes de celles des autres, Regulus qui, s'il en avait eu le courage, aurait fait comme son frère, Regulus qui avait le pouvoir de foutre sa vie en l'air en insinuant en elle des idées révolutionnaires.

« - Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est pas toujours collé que je t'évite Regulus, maintenant si tu permets, je suis fatiguée. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Selena se rendait à la Grande Salle pour diner quand des éclats de rire firent changer son chemin. Dissimulée à l'angle d'un couloir, la Gryffondor assista à une scène tout à fait étonnante. Remus Lupin dit le petit préfet parfait et Cathy Phillips dite madame balai dans les fesses en plein fou rire, ensemble. Selena fronça les sourcils, est-ce qu'Angeline était au courant que sa meilleure amie était si proche du garçon dont elle était amoureuse ? L'adolescente décida de continuer des les espionner, déjà parce que c'était marrant et aussi parce qu'elle pourrait créer pleins de querelles intéressantes en dévoilant cette affaire aux bonnes personnes. Étant trop loin du petit couple, la Gryffondor n'entendait pas distinctement ce qu'ils disaient, mais leurs gestes parlaient pour eux. Parfois Cathy frappait doucement l'épaule du Maraudeur, d'autre fois elle faisait semblant de bouder pour que le jeune homme vienne vers elle, il arrivait que Remus passe son bras autour des épaules de la préfète... Au bout d'un moment, Selena jugea en avoir vu assez et, écoutant son estomac, se décida à aller manger.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

« - Hé Cathy ! Comment ça va ? »

Après avoir pester contre la personne qui osait la troubler dans son travail, la préfète leva la tête et se demanda pourquoi Selena Johnson lui adressait la parole. Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs ce n'était pratiquement jamais arrivé. Les deux jeunes filles ne se connaissaient seulement grâce, ou à cause, d'Eliza.

« - Que me veux tu ?

Je t'ai vu avec Lupin hier soir, répondit seulement la Gryffondor. »

Soudain Cathy pâlit, qu'avait vu Selena ? Surement rien se rassura-t-elle, de toutes façons il ne s'était rien passé. Effectivement elle et Remus était plus proche ces temps-ci et il arrivait qu'ils aient des contacts physique, mais rien, non jamais rien de compromettant !

« - Heureusement que c'est moi et pas Angeline qui vous ai vu ! »

Comment cette fille pouvait savoir pour Angeline ? Est-ce qu'elle allée lui répéter ? _« Calme toi ! »_ pensa la jeune femme, il n'y avait rien à raconter parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé ! Par Merlin, à qui essayait elle de mentir en disant ça, elle s'était rapprochée du garçon que sa meilleure amie aimait et elle même, au fond, avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais il n'allait rien se passer, déjà parce que ce n'était pas bien, elle ne voulait pas risquer son amitié pour un garçon, et puis de toutes façons, Remus ne voulait certainement pas être plus qu'ami avec elle ! _« Alors pourquoi il agit comme ça avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il est pareil avec les autres ? »_ Les questions qui n'arrêtaient pas de tourner dans la tête de la Serdaigle, questions auxquelles elle ne voulait plus penser mais questions auxquelles elle aurait quand même aimé avoir des réponses...

« - Tu sais, moi je pense que si tu as envie d'être avec Lupin, tu dois foncer ! Au fond, si Angeline est vraiment ta meilleure amie, elle sera contente pour toi ! »

Après avoir vu les deux préfets ensemble, Selena avait bien réfléchi : si elle voulait créer de grosses tensions comme elle les aimait, il fallait qu'il se passe des choses plus importantes, et surtout il fallait qu'elle soit au courant de tout ! N'étant pas assez proche du préfet pour lui soutirer ce genre d'informations, c'était tout naturellement qu'elle s'était tourné vers Cathy. Sa mission était toute simple, s'attirer la confiance de la Serdaigle, puis la convaincre de tenter le coup avec Remus. Quand les choses seront assez avancées, Selena irait tout raconter à Abbey et peut-être Eliza et elles décideraient ensemble de la marche à suivre. Simple comme bonjour !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Eliza avait reçu le mot d'Evan ce matin, elle avait tout d'abord était surprise, pourquoi lui écrire une lettre ? Elle l'avait quand même lu, bien entendu, et avait décidé de répondre positivement à sa requête. Il voulait la voir. Enfin, très certainement, en fait le papier ne disait pas grand chose, juste : _Devant le tableau de la guerre des Gobelins, 22 heures. _Elle avait considéré ça comme un rendez-vous et s'y était rendu à contre cœur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'essuyer encore une fois des reproches et encore moins envie de répondre à des accusations sans queue ni tête sur sa pseudo relation avec Sirius Black. Mais elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, des pas de plusieurs personnes. Soudain Eliza eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

« - Ah, je suis content que tu sois venue ! »

Avery... Et il n'était pas seul, avec lui Macnair, Carrow et Rogue. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille, elle était tombé dans un piège.

« - Qu'est ce que voulez ? Demanda-t-elle essayant vainement de calmer le rythme de son cœur.

- T'apprendre les bonnes manières, notamment on ne se fout pas des Serpentard.

- Je vois pas de quoi...

- Tu t'es foutu d'Evan et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu t'es jetée dans les bras d'un traitre à son sang !

- Je n'ai jamais...

- Ferme là ! »

Le coup partit rapidement, en moins d'une seconde la Serdaigle était étalé par terre.

« - Ta maman est une sale moldue hein ? Alors on va te faire ta fête à la moldue ! »

Et là les coups fusèrent, sans vraiment la surprendre, au fond, elle s'y attendait. Dans le ventre, dans le visage, dans les côtes, bien entendu il lui avait asséné un sortilège de mutisme pour que ses cris n'alertent pas tout le château. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, juste attendre, attendre qu'ils arrêtent, espérant pouvoir s'en remettre, espérant qu'ils n'aillent pas trop loin. Au bout de quelques instants qui semblèrent des heures à Eliza, les Serpentards se calmèrent, et elle senti le souffle d'un deux dans son cou, puis une main caressant ses seins.

« - Macnair stop ! Ordonna Rogue, elle a son compte.

- Tu es d'un rabat-joie Severus ! »

Quand ils furent parti la jeune fille pensa un instant remercier Rogue, un instant seulement, après elle se rappela que son arcade ouverte lui était dû. Eliza essaya de se lever, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, mais en même temps elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir rejoindre son dortoir, après quelques vaines tentatives, l'adolescente réussit à se mettre debout et quelques dizaines de minutes et cinq chutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans sa salle de bain.

Elle ne voulait pas mettre les autres au courant, personne d'autre, elle se vengerait seule, elle ne savait pas comment mais elle y arriverai. La Serdaigle soigna sommairement ses plaies à l'aide de quelques sortilèges, bien sur elle ne leurrerait personne comme ça, elle allait devoir aller à l'infirmerie, mais plus tard, là elle voulait simplement s'allonger.

* * *

**Reviews ? :)**


End file.
